The Black Death
by Happy Korokoro
Summary: In which, Lorelei Potter met Reborn after Hagrid left her in King's Cross, and Reborn took interest in her because while unawakened, she was powerful. She was the Hitman's first ever pupil, one he's proud of. Call her Black Death. Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

The Girl

Reborn has observed for three years after he found her.

She was a girl in oversized boys' castoffs he met in King's Cross Station as he headed for Heathrow Airport to go to Italy for his next job.

He felt her unawakened potential as she talked to a really big guy who looked like someone who lived in the woods for years. He really stood out, but he figured Sunnydale Syndrome kicked in as the people pretended he, an unusual sight, doesn't exist. He then left the young child alone with a trunk, and a pet owl.

Poor girl had no idea what to do afterward.

'Hello.' he greeted her as she looked curiously down at him, as he used his Arcobaleno powers on her. 'I'm Reborn. You are?'

'I-I'm Lorelei Potter.' that's a lady-like name for someone who clearly did not have a good home life. 'What is it?'

'Wanna come with me? Where I'll go is probably better than where you're going to.'

'I hope so because I don't want to go back either.' said the girl. 'They're never home anyway.'

Her damning sentence caused Chaos in Hogwarts, as the Headmaster's many instruments about her shut down, and some shattered.

'N-no...it can't be...!' Albus Dumbledore gasped out as he rushed out of his office.

Last he checked, Hagrid is taking Lorelei to shopping...he better find those two fast!

In the meantime, Lorelei happily chatted away with Reborn as she took him to Diagon Alley.

'I hated the fact that Hagrid rushed a lot!' she complained. 'I wanted to ask Gringotts about the accounts I never knew I had for years! And I wanted to buy more books to learn about this world I didn't know existed! But he was bent on limiting me when we had all time in the world and for some reason has very biased opinions...' she ranted as she headed for Gringotts. 'Good thing I took my key so I have it...I really want to ask about a lot of things...and does Platform 9 3/4 even exist?!'

Reborn found out about a new community through his second student who has no idea as well, and only got wind of it not long ago.

But it was a load of drama.

Lorelei believed for years from her horrible relatives that her parents were jobless bums who died in a car crash after blowing money in a casino in hopes of a quick-rich scheme...when the truth was her parents died as heroes and left her a huge fortune, and a will that needed opening up but remained locked by her self-appointed Magical Guardian but with her wishes, she can unlock it and because Reborn is of a magical nature himself given his circumstances...Lorelei gladly switched to him even though they just met!

The poor girl was desperate and willing to do absolutely anything for a better turn in life. That, and she's naive and too trusting. A bad mix.

While he DID accept being her Magical Guardian because the ex-guardian Albus Dumbledore, greatly screwed up with her that the Goblins quickly dropped him, and made arrangements on Lorelei's wishes. Lorelei opened the will...and she was furious. She wasn't even supposed to go to the Dursleys!

But she put up with them for ten years of her life, as she just turned eleven a few days ago, and she wasn't too happy.

So are the goblins because not following the Wills of the deceased is the same thing as overstepping and breaching of clients by outsiders. Reborn questioned if there were withdrawals and taking of family belongings Lorelei did not know about...there were...and the livid girl was willing to pay them 50% of what was taken if they retrieve it and she wanted her family's things back safely in her vaults.

The reason for the rushed shopping, was to keep these dark truths from her and she was furious, and she demanded charges. She intended on making them pay. Hard.

Finally, she wanted a thorough check-up out of paranoia...and she has an incomplete and accidentally-applied, but dark curse on herself, other than severe malnutrition, poor eyesight, and near non-existent immunizations she should have had but never got! Not to mention, blocks on her magic. The standard Parental Block, which was normal to stop childhood accidental magic but the other block WASN'T. The other block was blocking her access to 70% of her powers, and inhibiting her natural abilities! She want both gone!

She willingly paid for it all without hesitation, while Reborn reads her schoolbooks as she was taken for a thorough treatment she wanted and paid for, effectively spending the same amount he was paid to tutor Dino Cavallone. Schoolbooks she'll never touch again after she was done with them as she no longer wanted to go to Hogwarts, bearing a severe grudge to the man who ran it, and the man who kept all this from her. She was angry, resentful, and had enough contempt to bake a wedding cake with, flavored with animosity for icing.

Him being her Guardian now means he gets paid for being so every month, with monthly stipends for his charge to spend on and since she would soon be his student, she has to look the part.

His pay as her guardian, totals yet again, funnily enough, what Don Cavallone paid for in hiring him to teach his son as his dying wish. The pay in question divided into 84 months totaling seven years so he gets cuts every month, which wasn't so bad. But he gets paid for seven years until she's an adult in the Wizarding World's laws, so he'll be her guardian and tutor for seven years...not bad, not bad at all, yah?

No one calling themselves students of the World's Strongest Hitman would look like...what Lorelei looks like a week ago.

It took a week for Lorelei to come back.

A week ago, she was so tiny, skin and bones swimming in her obese cousin's castoffs. Now, she's as tall as any eleven years old kids out there, and 'finally had meat under her skin'. Whatever the goblins did, she's now in goof physical condition. He can finally buy her a decent closet. She also got back many magic books, her parents' belongings, and her family heirloom, an Invisibility Cloak. She valued the items more than money taken at any rate, and gladly gave the retrieved money to the bank as a bonus to their surprise, since for the poor kid, her parents' memories in the items were worth more to her than gold.

The final thing she did, was activate the will her parents left behind, and sent copied letters to the beneficiaries, before happily leaving with Reborn, wanting freedom, and they're now headed to Heathrow together to fly to Italy, after purchasing books she wanted just so she could learn culture and Reborn will be the one to teach her, in order to find, pros and cons and flaws and loopholes to exploit.

For three years, teaching her was a pleasure though he has to occasionally leave her for jobs, and hid her in a safehouse. So he had to read and reprint her books. Said reprints, is how he sees things after 'deciphering' her books, so she's smarter than her race, considering what he saw in their books.

He taught her Conduct, Morals and Etiquette, Italian Vanity, Mafia World, Faces to Know, Languages. Mathematics. Computers. Science. Physical and Muscular Conditioning. Swimming. Acrobatics. Parkour. Assassination Skills. Combat Skills. Weapons Skills. Firearms. Bomb Construction and Disposal Skills. Flame Training and she turned out to be a Cloud. Deduction Skills. Puzzles and Logic. Mythology. Art. Music. Alcohol Training. And of course, the stuff in her books that he 'edited' and her mind is a fortress, good against Illusionists. She is also an accomplished actress, and infiltrator...and is learning how to seduce from Reborn as her newest lesson. Well, legal age is 13-14 in the Mafia World, everyone is fair game.

Granted, it gave him one hell of a headache, but a challenge is fun. He never had a witch or wizard for a student before and she's an eager learner as she would do anything for freedom and keeping her freedom with her. Once she graduates from his training, she could choose how to live her life. As a Mafioso or as Lady Potter. Lorelei also keeps buying updates just so she's not out of the loop and fully-aware of what goes on in the Wizengamot through a goblin spy she's hired. By age 13, she's good enough for jobs befitting a mafioso her skill level and with Reborn endorsing her, she quickly made a name.

She was Black Death to most people, because when arriving to her destination to where her quarry is, she wears a black leather catsuit with an open front(an outfit she shocked him with), a black visor that obscured half her face and her normally-wavy hair made temporarily straight armed to the teeth and after that, lord help _you_. Since then, she also takes jobs on her own now that she's proven her credibility after Reborn's endorsement. On her first few jobs, Leon is with her to record her progresses and how she does her jobs. Utter chilling pragmatism worthy of the moniker she's received and she does what she does because she is the student of the world's best and strongest hitman she feels she couldn't do less or tarnish his reputation. What a good girl. But some others called her Black Pearl due to her black hair and outfit that greatly contrasted with her ivory skintone being the 'pearl' in the other name and the irony was, black pearls actually exist!

Being his student, he was able to get her a Driver's License through Mafia Channels, and she owns a bike, as she doesn't like to drive a car, preferring the thrill of speedy motorcycles, and how she can freely avoid traffic on two wheels.

On her fourteenth birthday, he was called by Don Cavallone.

From a scrawny girl she once was, to a growing maiden of Patrician Beauty due to her lineage, being a witch from a noble house. And boy did she take advantage of her Cloud Flames in her feminine vanity! Her hair is the blackest of black and very vibrant, using Cloud Flames on the pigments in her hair. She propagated the effects of beauty products enough that its several times more effective than normal, hence gaining even ivory skintone. She also propagated her own puberty growth, so she's tall by normal teenager standards as years of malnutrition stunted her, and even went as far as planning her BWH Measurements as she took into account her pear-shaped body, and used magic to stop anymore further developments at least until she's twenty.

He was asked to make his only son a fine Mafia Boss before the Cavallone Family collapses.

At the same time, Lorelei got mail from a Godfather she didn't know she had. Yet another fuck-up by the government of her country's magical society.

Hoo, boy.

'Reborn, I wanna check this out.' said Lorelei, after getting a letter from one Sirius Black. 'I want to see this for myself.' she said, giving him the letter for him to look into.

'A godfather who put up with quite a fuck-up eh?'

'Unfortunately.' Lorelei grumbled. 'I'm really tempted to kill em' all in hopes they'll be replaced but that would leave a vacuum and a possibly worser fuck-up which is frustrating. For now I'm content with kidnapping him and bringing him to Italy.'

'Well, good luck with that. It should be easy to kidnap him given the incompetence of your race.' said Reborn.

'Yes, but I'd rather be triple-sure.' said Lorelei. 'They're fond of firing spells behind one's back so I'll gladly be trigger happy...I'm preparing my weapons and concealed weaponry already.' she said, taking out her special coat that fools any weapons detection devices, and a coat with a muggle-repelling charm that makes security not do a body check on her. Her guns, knives, wires, needles and her wand are all there. As well as her licenses, and some cash.

Hedwig, her pet owl was also trained in more than just Owl Post...she was trained to fly in ways that she can be offensive with her beak and claws, or hell, be a killer in her own way only at night, by assassinating with a poisoned syringe or poisoned claws that can easily be washed away with water, to clawing out a good chunk of flesh by the nape, enough to damage the spinal cord, effectively killing her target.

Smart bird.

But Hedwig is rarely used as a weapon, unless Lorelei is sure there's nothing that can kill her beloved owl, or she will kill what would kill her dear pet so Hedwig can safely do her job.

Reborn knew Lorelei came a long way as his first student. From an abused and castigated, skin-and-bones girl to the deadly beauty she is today and she's someone he's proud of because she is truly _determined_. In three or four more years, she's really earned it, and looked at the young assassin like he would a daughter and she definitely respects him a lot.

She'll be fine.


	2. Magically Medical Italy

Magically Medical Italy

As Lorelei got off the airport, and got past security, she rode a cab for Charring Cross Road to go to Leaky Cauldron to meet the Godfather she never knew she had, because he was chucked to prison without a trial. She could have grown up a happy kid in his care but nooo...

 _ **Lorrie,**_

 _ **Sirius Black III here. Your wrongfully-convicted**_  
 _ **godfather who was framed for a crime he didn't**_  
 _ **commit by a man who he thought was a friend,**_  
 _ **and the Ministry chucked me to prison without a**_  
 _ **trial.**_

 _ **You see, 17 years ago, its war. War against the**_  
 _ **Dark Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters against**_  
 _ **the Ministry. People are disappearing, and then**_  
 _ **found later killed in the most gruesome of ways.**_  
 _ **No telling who to trust as there's no telling who's**_  
 _ **controlled or not. Those were dark days. You know**_  
 _ **why as you got your mum's diary.**_

 _ **I managed a herculean effort without getting killed**_  
 _ **by Dementors somehow in a bid to prove that I am**_  
 _ **innocent and a man wrongly-chucked to prison.**_

 _ **When I asked the Goblins about you as soon as I**_  
 _ **escaped Azkaban after figuring out a way how, damn**_  
 _ **I'm shocked...and I can't believe it. But at least thanks**_  
 _ **to you Moony is finally living a comfortable life. Damn**_  
 _ **that old man to heck, who the hell is he to overstep**_  
 _ **his boundaries in regards to last wills?! I managed to**_  
 _ **set up a reveal by stealing some writing materials and**_  
 _ **an owl by going to Hogwarts, and mail a letter to Amelia**_  
 _ **Bones. If there's a good official in the Ministry, it's her.**_  
 _ **I also advised her to bring a Daily Prophet Reporter who**_  
 _ **is NOT Rita Skeeter(EVERYONE hates that bitch) and a**_  
 _ **photographer.**_

 _ **I loved it when as an animagus dog hiding in the bushes**_  
 _ **despite Dementors around, I watched her and the Aurors**_  
 _ **march up the Great Hall and I feel sorry for the kid Ron**_  
 _ **Weasley but I want justice so bad. Both of us suffered**_  
 _ **for their screw-ups, dammit. When the truth was revealed**_  
 _ **after a good dose of Veritaserum, Amelia definitely did**_  
 _ **not want to waste time. So I revealed myself to give my**_  
 _ **side of the story. After I was stunned, got Veritaserum**_  
 _ **down my throat, and reenervated for an interrogation.**_

 _ **The kicker was after the Aurors interrogated us some of  
which shocked the whole Great Hall of students and teachers,  
and ol' Albus can't do squat as he's restrained for trying to  
obstruct their duties, I let it slip what I know about you  
as extra insult to injury towards the ol' coot. Revealing that  
you dropped him as your Magical Guardian in favor of a guy  
you just met for his screw-ups and overstepping his self-imposed  
boundaries AND preventing a Will to be read got all Purebloods  
and other noble kids howling and frothing at the mouth. If those  
facts were swept under the rug when you were eleven, certainly  
not last year...oh, I added that the guy frankly told the goblins  
that you being desperate to let him, a stranger you just met and  
trusting right off the bat is a bad mix which also speaks volumes  
about your childhood life, but he swore to do right by you and  
apparently he did, otherwise, the goblins will tell me they'll gladly  
socially lynch him as they had the Dursleys. They checked up on you  
every month, and they see you being tutored in many subjects in a  
posh hotel suite with photographic evidence which I have in my  
possession. They didn't mention what country on your wishes.**_

 _ **For final measure, that went Headlines obviously, and there's**_  
 _ **no way corrupt bastards can sweep our cases under the rug now.**_  
 _ **Oh, did I mention they had Albus restrained for trying to delay**_  
 _ **the inevitable and obstruction of justice? That made the Prophet**_  
 _ **too and I had a good laugh. I don't feel sorry for him at all for**_  
 _ **what he allowed to happen. I can be a li'l vindictive. But still,**_  
 _ **I want to meet the li'l tyke who I never got to see in 14 damn**_  
 _ **years.**_ _ **Oh yeah, I scored us Top Box Seats in the 422nd**_  
 _ **Quidditch World Cup that will occur on August 22! You never**_  
 _ **went to Hogwarts for an obvious reason...but I hope you can come.**_

 _ **I'll meet you in the Leaky Cauldron, room 403. I've been shacking**_  
 _ **up there until I get a new house built where Moony and I can live**_  
 _ **together since you're so far away and with someone else otherwise**_  
 _ **we'd love it if you can live with us too.**_

 _ **-Sirius  
P.S- Enclosed is my photo. Damn, Azkaban ruined my good looks...**_

Upon arrival, she just waltzed in, dressed in hot, leather clothes under her coat that made many eyes turn. And she was wearing shades to hide her trademark.

Her clothes shocked Sirius just as much.

'Wha?!' he squawked as a girl dressed like a hot model came in. 'Lorrie...right?!'

'Yah, its me.' said Lorelei as she kicked the door closed, and took off her shades.

'Holy cow Lorrie, I don't remember your skin being Snow White since I last saw you!' Sirius exclaimed, wide-eyed.

'Ahhh the perks of growing up in a country where love, beauty and vanity reign supreme Sirius.' Lorelei snorted. 'In that place, you must look good or die trying.' Sirius did a double-take at that. 'Everyone there handled their facial and skin flaws, their figures, their hair and their closet, and they're all well-manicured. So that country is a walking muggle fashion show _with tourists being the weird ones out_.'

'...seriously?' Sirius croaked out weakly.

'Yep, and since Magical Britain terribly falls behind in those aspects, I'm dragging you back to my homeland with me and drag you shopping! Goodness knows their hospitals there can work a miracle with you!'

'Oh, can we bring Moony along? You activating the will greatly helped him out financially but he couldn't shop without getting kicked out...' said Sirius feebly. 'Oh yeah...about the World Cup...'

'Yeah, I'm coming with you. Reborn let me since family time is just as important as our vanity issues. You do NOT mess with, or disregard Beauty and Family issues over there or Merlin help you.' Lorelei chuckled giddily. 'They WILL lynch you and that's the kindest they will be to you. The cruelest is a long and slow death.'

Sirius wondered how the hell did she spend her teens, as childhood is definitely not happy considering Petunia and her pet pigs for family.

So yes, he accepted long ago his goddaughter did not grow up mentally healthy.

xxx

Italy, days later by Portkey...

Sirius and Remus gaped at the Italian Magical Alley.

Its beautiful and classy and Diagon Alley looked like a filthy slum compared to it.

'Come on, we're going to their hospital here!' Lorelei called out.

'B-But Lorelei, my condition...' Remus sputtered worriedly as he fears getting ostracized as he have for years.

'Meh, they don't give a rat's ass about Werewolves here unless they're rogue ones Aurors catch. The hospitals here have superb Mental Healers who can and will destroy your inner wild wolf and turn it into your Animagus Form instead for the price of 3500 Galleons for the treatment, and a 200 Galleon per week stay in the Hospital's 4th Wing.'

'Really?!' this, the men did not see coming.

'Really. That, and we have to go through proper channels in the Ministry so Britain will soon know you're no longer a Werewolf. Do you know that St. Mungo's and our Ministry is a huge-ass joke to European Mainlanders? Goodness, everyone will look at you pityingly while making fun of our administration and have a good laugh on a bar night for it, and it will reach the European Mainland Issue which is the International Magical Newspaper that only UK does not get...Magical Britain and Ireland by association is a huge joke and embarrassment out here.'

'Ouch.' Sirius winced. 'I have GOT to get my hands on that paper and give it to the Quibbler as a Christmas Gift as there's no way the Ministry-influenced Daily Prophet will allow their dirty laundry aired.' he snarked in a wise-guy sort of tone.

'Forget one issue, we have to get them by the bulk starting a hundred years back to present date!' Remus told him wryly. 'What they say about us for a hundred years should be interesting!' he said excitedly. 'Ol' Xeno Lovegood will LOVE this!'

At the Magical Hospital, aptly named 'Progress Medical Center' in English when Lorelei translated, she went to the Receptionist where she gabbed away in Italian.

'...she's fluent.' Remus marveled, impressed as Lorelei talked like a native.

'Well, according to the goblins, she knows English, Italian, French, Spanish, Portuguese, German, Greek, and Russian and she's working on Asian Languages soon.' Sirius informed him.

'Wha?!'

'Hey mate, wizardkind have good memory.' Sirius shrugged. 'Reborn probably thought she's a genius when we can do it anytime ourselves if we won't procrastinate about it.'

'Hey guys, over here!' Lorelei called out. 'I got what we want on our agenda! I'll have you guys be full good-looking hunks for the World Cup!'

'Y'know, we should have broadened our horizons years ago.' Remus moaned regretfully. 'Opportunities missed are so painful.'

'You don't know half of it.' Sirius told him lamentingly.

At the First Floor, aptly named Healthy Beautician's Corner, the Healers practically shrieked in scandalized gasps at their appearances as if what came into their wing were highly-contagious Lepers also afflicted with Spattergroit. Lorelei had to gab away in Italian again with the Healers listening in rapt attention...before the Healers were in utter stitches and tears, wheezing in laughter. Some were even banging their fists on the walls or nearby tables.

'Translate?!' Sirius nearly cried helplessly because they're totally at a loss here while the Healers clearly had fun at their expense.

'I told them all about Britain's St. Mungo's, and how you two wound up this way, so yes, they're howling in laughter, feel sorry for you, and offered us a discount in return for entertainment and gossip material, and you can be sure this will reach the newspapers here and eventually, EMI.'

The surviving Marauders gave her a deadpan groan.

'Gee, thanks.'

And so, it took a week's treatment to be fully healthy, younger-than-their-age looks, removal of scars, even Werewolf-caused scars, their dry, unhealthy hair shaved off so healthy vibrant ones can grow thickly, their dental issues fixed, all facial flaws and body hair taken care of, while House Elves gave them a manicure and pedicure, foot spa included to soften their feet from years of rough living.

All for 9000 Galleons in total because yeah, they were the Corner's worst customers for coming in in such miserable states, due to their community's medical incompetence. The original price was 12500 per customer!

Next stop was the Mind Healers due to Dementor Exposure that lasted thirteen years, and being a Werewolf. 3500 for Werewolf Affliction plus about 400 Galleons for Hospital Stay, complete with bed and free food, while for Dementor Exposure, it took 8000. 600 Galleons per year he spent in because that's as much resources as they'll spend on Sirius for a quick recovery, and 200 for a Hospital Stay. He was a one-week stay only, unlike Remus who has to deal with two and four days. Not only that, due to too much inbreeding of his family who are staunch Pureblood Supremacists, he had to be checked for problems. While he was clear from Genetic Mental Instability, he has fertility and erectile dysfunction issues, and future threats to his offspring so he has to take a considerably-dark, yet rarely-legal-within-good-reason potion to cleanse the diseases he may have inherited or may be passed on to offspring if Sirius marries someday. Aptly called Genetical Purification Potion. Its dark because of the stuff its made of, and he has to down five liters of the stuff, costing him 10000 Galleons. At least when he leaves the hospital, he's no longer magically and genetically Inbred and his sexual issues fixed. But he still has to marry a Pureblood who's NOT British, because of the Black Family Laws all Blacks are forced to swear upon age 17.

While Sirius and Andromeda got away, him being the last MALE Black Heir chained him magically to the obligation upon wearing the family ring, so now he has to prove himself a catch, somehow to Mainland Purebloods who wont somehow diss him upon finding out WHERE he came from and he's now talking with the goblins thru conference on how to cheat his stupid family's stupid rules.

It was money well-spent, while Lorelei gave them Reborn's 'edited textbooks' as a pasttime. She gave them the books about laws and updates on ten years' worth that Sirius missed out on so he can be a ruthless Wizengamot Member by the time he's through. Remus also had be up to snuff.

'Wah?! What the hell is this?!'

'Reborn tore apart, and re-edited my magical textbooks from year 1 to year 7, and made it better. Oh, he tore apart the laws and various Daily Prophet issues for fun too so you can see everything behind the laws and legislations the Wizengamot applied and you can exploit and profit off it if you study well how. If I pass my OWLs, I can be a Wizengamot Member and tear them apart myself like the inbred neanderthals they are but what's important is that you are up-to-date. Forewarned is forearmed.'

They can be healed on time for the World Cup at least.

'So where's your famous Guardian?' Remus asked her as nighttime was 'free time'. Seven pm onwards is recovery and recuperation from the whole day's ordeal and they have their privacy all to themselves. But during the day, rehab is a nightmare for good reason as by dinner, they are given potent Calming Draughts to easily recover from 'daytime stress and nightmares'.

'He went off to tutor the heir to the Cavallone Family and I was supposed to come along because my own tutoring isn't done yet, but he let me have summer vacation because I surpassed his expectations since he took me in and I'm a very rare diligent student. And considering his reputation in the muggle world, him giving a pupil vacations, those who know him will look for Signs of the Apocalypse because he is THAT strict.' the two men exchanged looks.

'So uh...what are you learning from him besides Languages? The goblins only told me you're learning languages.'

'Humm...you sure you wanna hear?' Lorelei asked them with a raised eyebrow.

They nodded eagerly.

And she told them all she learned, but blotted out 'Mafia World' and 'Flame Training' because that's secret.

By the time she's done, they realized...

'He's training you to be an Assassin?!'

'I'm famous in Muggle Italy already you know. They call me Black Death more often than they call me Black Pearl.' said Lorelei a tad too cheerfully to their horror. 'Its a highly-paying job and deaths happen all the time in this country's muggle side anyway...'

'And you're casually blase about it?!' Lorelei swore they're twins in their past lives because they're so in sync.

'Well, legal age of consent is 13. If you're 13 AND in the Underworld of the muggle world, you're old enough to drink, smoke, go to work, drive a vehicle, own weaponry and do the dirty though I haven't done number 6 yet, I have my standards in who takes my virginity first.' she's enjoying this a tad too much.

'Too much information!' Remus practically shrieked, covering his ears frantically while Sirius was gaping like a fish.

'S-so you're OK with being an assassin?' Sirius croaked out. Barely into her teenage years and she earns a fortune as a career killer! If only 14 years ago didn't happen, Lorelei would be a good, happy girl in Hogwarts!

'Well, I do it for a living not for fun, there's a difference because killers who kill for fun and being psycho go to jail while we assassin kill because clients hired us and paid us for it and we do our job cleanly. They want someone out of their way for politics and careers and businesses and it happens all the time. Hell, we're even hired to take down rivals in love or heirs for family fortune and headship!'

'Good thing various administrations aren't smart enough for that.' Sirius swallowed. It fully-dawned on him the reasons Assassins are hired for and its crazy, but also chilling. If Purebloods back home actually have assassination as a career...

xxx

August 20 was by the time Sirius was released from Hospital, because Remus was released long ago, and Lorelei had to take him to the Ministry to change his social status and he can finally get a real job. Just that, he won't take jobs in Britain sometime soon. He'll do it in the Mainland.

As soon as he learns Italian in a course, he'll damn well get a job in Magical Italy.

Upon going back to Britain after a serious shopping spree in clothes, and Clothes 101 lecture in dressing in style, they returned to their backwards society dressed like men of wealth and taste. And Remus becoming 'modestly-wealthy' through the Potters since James left him quite a fortune to last him till the day he dies, was enjoying himself for the first time since he was bitten by Greyback.

Sirius showed he was ready to take his seat in the Wizengamot, now that he's fully up to snuff, with having control over the Potter and Black Votes. He surprised people with his new appearance, attire befitting of a Pureblood male, and due to his looks, Witch Weekly swooped on him.

'Lord Black, how did you get your looks?!' reporters from Witch Weekly gushed out. 'You definitely don't look like someone who just left Azkaban! You look like you just left Hogwarts!'

'Oh, this? Lorelei took, err dragged me into European Mainland for a thorough treatment and closet shopping! She took charge since considering my wrongful stint, I'm a bit out of touch with fashion trends and she definitely knows how to dress in style...took pages off her Guardian's book, no doubt. I got good-looking just in time for the World Cup!'

'Do have us take photos and an interview regarding your experiences...'

 **WITCH WEEKLY'S LATEST EDITION**  
 ***************************************  
 **LORD SIRIUS ORION BLACK III, THE**  
 **TRAGIC VICTIM OF A FRAME-UP AND**  
 **MINISTERIAL BLUNDER, NOW GORGEOUS**  
 **YOUTHFUL HUNK OF A REINSTATED LORD!**  
 **(interview on P2)**  
 ***************************************

The interview was all about his experiences with his recently-met goddaughter whom he contacted to invite to see the Quidditch World Cup as he just finished rehab in St. Mungo's, but apparently, Lorelei Potter who was raised in a country of Love, Beauty and Vanity by her new Guardian decided its 'not good enough' and dragged him to the mainland's magical alleys wherein she dragged him to a Beautician's Corner to restore his youth and good looks, dental treatments included, then a thorough physical wherein apparently, the ways of the Purebloods' too much intermarriage has dangerous problems that reared its ugly head, that they had to gain legal permission from the country's Ministry to use a Potion to cure all problems. Inherited Genetical Disorders, Fertility Issues and Sexual Disorders all taken care of that even if he married a Pureblood who's related to the Blacks somehow, their offspring will not suffer by genetic inheritance of various illnesses and disorders. Why the legal permission part? The ingredients needed are from Class XXXXX beasts by British Standards even he grimaced from because it made it heinously expensive, but Lorelei didn't care, and all she cared about was securing his future as a family man who can have many healthy kids with his ideal witch that its worth the money spent.

She also spoiled him with latest beauty products and male fashion trends she learned from her Guardian/Tutor in order to score a good foreign pureblood witch just to be double-sure to ensure the future survival of the Most Ancient Noble House of the Pureblood Black Family.

The reveal of too much Pureblood Inbreeding Dangers shook Wizarding Britain's rafters and chaos through outrage and denials ensued that there's rushing to prove that some families are NOT inbred but the Goblins craftily released Family Trees to the Daily Prophet. The only Pureblood Families who are NOT Inbred, were the Weasleys because while the Weasleys and Blacks are related, the Prewetts ain't. The Prewetts came from America to escape the Salem Witch Hunts, so Molly and Arthur Weasley are blessed with seven-turned-six children, resulting in a very fertile marriage with no problems at all, even if Molly and Arthur married late in life. The Greengrasses are from America as well, with the Malfoys originally from France, but driven out of their family ancestral lands through World War I and settled in Britain. Their land happened to in in a really bad location...the MacDougals are from Canada but fled from a plague breakout that was unfortunately, timed with the witch hunts in America.

Everyone else...well...either inbred, or married muggleborns and half-bloods through love-marriages instead of matching-marriages, thus are safe from the finger-pointing and be labelled 'inbred'.

Needless to say that interview opened a can of social worms.

It reached EMI of course.

Not only that, Remus acquired loads of EMI issues for the past 100 years, and talked with Xenophilius Lovegood about waking Britain up to the bitter reality, and Xeno eagerly agreed because to him, while waking people up to the truth is good, he loves chaos just as much. But he would wait until the World Cup is over in stirring up trouble.


	3. The Day Before

The Day Before

Witch Weekly is on the lookout, after stirring up chaos worthy of Rita Skeeter through an interview with Sirius alone.

Since then, reporters have taken to stalking Sirius in hopes for a glimpse of the Girl-Who-Lived who never showed up for her supposed Hogwarts Years for her grievances towards the Headmaster that was brought to light last year, if the years before it was unknown as the Will Reading four years back was private towards the Beneficiaries. However, the man is a man of Black Blood indeed, knowledgeable of magic that made him impossible to track down.

But on August 22, early in the morning...

In the apartment they were in, the Marauders were triple-checking everything they own.

'OK, our tent is fully-functional and so is our cookware, food, cleaning stuff, toiletry and spare clothes.' said Lorelei as they triple-checked at about 4:30 in the morning.

'And what on earth are those?!' Remus cried in alarm as on a large table, was all of Lorelei's weapons.

'My weapons obviously! No self-respecting Hitman would go out with less weapons!' Lorelei told him with a raised eyebrow before checking their conditions, before putting them in her coat. 'Reborn will gut me!'

'Oh come on, surely you won't have a need for those!' Sirius moaned in dismay.

'Sorry guys but I feel naked without em'.' Lorelei told them. 'Besides, if in the Mainland I'm anonymous, in Britain I'm not and the Underage bullshit might ring on me if I used magic here so yeah, I'm carrying my means of warfare.'

'Well...she has a point.' said Remus reluctantly before blinking. 'Wait, you're anonymous mainland?' he blurted incredulously.

'Yeah. Sure they know about the Girl-Who-Lived nonsense in Britain but they have no idea the person herself is in Mainland and my wand is registered in the British Misuse of Magic Office, not in Italy's. That, and I'm not a Magical Italian Citizen. I'm an illegal immigrant but legal in Muggle Italy.' Lorelei snorted. 'So I'm not on their Underage Magic Alarm radar. I could practice and perfect my spells as I please.'

'Sweet! Trickery worthy of the Marauder name!' Sirius exclaimed with a cackle. 'Let's go guys! We'll have breakfast at camp. I think we've had way too much Coffee this morning I want some real food down my gut.'

'Yeah yeah, but you really should invest time in learning how to cook, or buy a house elf.' said Remus with a snort. 'I can cook...' and he turned to look at Lorelei.

'Of course I can cook. I cooked for three lazy layabouts since I was seven years old,' the men winced. '-and I improved my kitchen skills since Reborn started teaching me. I swear that man trained all he knew to high levels he can even qualify as a Chef with a 1-Star Michelin Award.' came the smug huff as she put on her coat and gloves.

'What's that?'

xxx

Stoatshead Hill...

Here we are in Ottery St. Catchpole where a few families live.' said Sirius as they landed properly from a Portket Travel. 'The Diggorys, Weasleys, Lovegoods and Fawcetts live here.'

'Hooo?'

'Well, only the Diggorys and Weasleys can go.' said Remus. 'The other two can't make it.'

'Who're these people? I know that they're known families and their history, but not the people themselves.' Lorelei asked them curiously as they made their trek into the hill to look for a Group Portkey.

'The Weasleys suffered a tragedy in what should have been your second year.' said Remus. 'The Heir of Slytherin opened the Chamber of Secrets. The last time it opened was when Hagrid was in school, and he was made a scapegoat because he owned an Acromantula for a pet when the dead victim didn't bear fang marks nor signs of Acromantula poisoning. He was a case of 'the ministry must be seen doing something to placate the public'.' he snorted derisively.

'The attacks didn't stop when he was expelled. It only stopped when Hogwarts were to be closed by the Board of Governors to protect the rest of the student body. That should have been their first clue that Hagrid wasn't the heir. Heck, he's a half-giant, not a pure-blood in a Slytherin House! Two years ago, the heir came back, and while it petrified a number of students, poor Ginny Weasley, their youngest daughter vanished with a bloodied graffiti on the wall reading, 'her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever'. But a House Elf showed up with her still-living but horribly tainted by Dark Magic residue, and a black book with a hole in the middle. He quickly disappeared before the teachers could talk to him and was never seen again. However, poor Ginny Weasley is still comatose to this day in St. Mungo's in the Janus Thickey Ward, her magic slowly coming back but not enough to rouse her. She was drained of her magic to deadly levels by the Heir of Slytherin whoever it is and the black book brought back, destroyed with Basilisk Fang due to the venom found, is still a mystery. The Unspeakables have it in hopes of helping Ginny.'

'Because while Arthur has a crappy salary from his just-as-crappy job, his three older sons have high-paying jobs on the other hand, they could pay for their sister's stay in St. Mungo's, and help with family finances.' Sirius added. 'The Weasleys are trying their best to cheer up but she's the only daughter in a family full of boys...and I hear fights in Hogwarts start a lot lately, the remaining Weasley boys against the inbred morons in Slytherin House for making fun of their tragedy. And little Ginny, the very girl they're making fun of, is the only Pureblood who is NOT inbred. She and her brothers are what you'd call 'Pure Purebloods' because they're literally first generation due to the fresh blood introduced by the Prewetts. She would have been a good catch for pureblood males her generation but their supremacism was always put first instead of common sense, and the Weasleys, like me and your dad, are known Blood Traitors. Oh well, let them Inbreed to extinction while we so-called Blood Traitors are loads better off.' he scoffed dismissively.

'Oh...'

'Well, we'll meet up with them soon, so enough of the depressing talk. That topic is still sensitive to them.' said Remus somberly. 'Let's light up a fire. Damn, this place is too dark...'

'Oh, I can handle that.' Lorelei took out a powerful flashlight.

'Oh! A Flashlight!' Remus exclaimed. 'And its pretty strong brand!'

'And expensive.' Lorelei griped. 'Well as they say, quality matches the price, and I have spare batteries on me.' Lorelei sighed. This Flashlight is Mafia Quality. Of course its very strong with a wide range. 'So how did the Ministry handle the organization of the World Cup?'

'It's been a massive organizational problem,' sighed Sirius. 'The trouble is, about a hundred thousand wizards turn up at the World Cup, and of course, we just haven't got a magical site big enough to accommodate them all. There are places Muggles can't penetrate, but imagine trying to pack a hundred thousand wizards into Diagon Alley or platform nine and three-quarters. So we had to find a nice deserted moor no muggle can reach with their means, and set up as many anti-Muggle precautions as possible. The whole Ministry's been working on it for a year straight. First, they have to stagger the arrivals. People with cheaper tickets have to arrive two weeks beforehand. A limited number use Muggle transport, but we can't have too many clogging up their buses and trains - remember, wizards are coming from all over the world. Some Apparate, of course, but we have to set up safe points for them to appear, well away from Muggles. I believe there's a handy wood they're using as the Apparition point. For those who don't want to Apparate, or can't, we use Portkeys.'

'We gotta hurry, its damn cold out here I can't wait to be by a fireplace or a tent.' he added with a shiver. 'And is that leather coat even warm?'

'It can be if warmed beforehand and leather clothes are stylish. So I can wear flashy outfits and not have to hide them in baggy bulky coats.' Lorelei giggled as they trudged on the forest, going towards the hill, going through tall grass and weeds, brambles and bushes forcing Lorelei to use Propagation to strengthen the toughness quality of her leather pants and boots, and the hem of her coat.

There's also the occasional swearing of sinking into rabbit holes.

'You know, I'll be glad to get to the campsite after this.' Remus swore, his temper rising because not only did they deal with the obstacles, they also have the misfortune of stepping on animal poo, and the Scourgify and Vanishing spells are greatly abused during the whole trek.

Upon arrival at the foot of the hill...

'Can't we just use the Point Me or Summon the darn things?' Lorelei suggested.

'There's only one Portkey for a whole group and that's three groups.' said Sirius. 'And we have to go together.'

'How about sending a Patronus Messenger?' Lorelei suggested. 'No muggle will be awake at this hour anyway.'

'Oh yeah! Good idea!' Remus exclaimed. 'I find the Diggorys, you find the Weasleys!' he told Sirius as the two men raised their wands.

'Expecto Patronum!' and two animals, a grim and a wolf went off.

'And now we wait.'

An hour later...the Patronuses returned with a third one. The two canine Patronuses vanished, leaving behind a Cassowary Patronus.

 _Hey there lost fellas!_ came the cheerful scruffy voice. _Follow my Patronus and we can meet up! Hopefully you hurry up though, its almost time!_

'Hey, how fast can you go?' Lorelei asked the Patronus that flew around at decent speed. 'Go faster than that just to lead us OK? I'll show you why. Moony! Padfoot! Shrink our luggages and pocket them! I got an idea!'

'W-what're you gonna do?' Sirius asked her nervously.

She slung each men on her shoulder and jumped up real high...

'WHA?!'

'Go!' Lorelei barked to the Patronus. 'As fast as you can go!' the Patronus obeyed and Sirius and Remus can only look on in disbelief as Lorelei basically did ninja-style fast-lane tree-hopping.

'Whoaaaa!'

xxx

Meanwhile...

'Ten minutes left...' said Amos anxiously, looking at his watch. 'They had better hurry up or this Portkey's gonna be useless soon...'

'Now now, its not their fault they landed too far from us by Portkey you know.' said Arthur placatingly.

'Hey! The patronus is back!' Fred Weasley called out.

'And someone's...jumping on trees?!' Amos Diggory sputtered as the figures soon became clear. The one jumping, is a young beautiful girl with snow-white skin in figure-flattering clothes, and slung securingly on her shoulders with her arms, are two men.

It dawned on them SHE was carrying THEM.

With one final jump, she landed on her legs.

'Whoa...'

'Wicked!'

'L-Lorrie, let us go...please...' Sirius said feebly, looking ill. 'I-I'm gonna barf...'

'Me too...' Remus choked out and she dropped them before sitting on the ground herself, gasping for air in exhaustion, unknowingly being a fanservice-y sight to numerous teenage boys. She's a well-developed and endowed girl in form-fitting, leather clothes!

'Ow!'

'You're not the only one complaining you dodo-brains! My feet are _killing me_ after all that I need a piggyback after we get to the camp!' Lorelei complained. 'Now get puking!' she grumbled while massaging her legs with a pained expression.

Needless to say the two men crawled away from her to puke.

'What did you guys just do?' Arthur asked them worriedly.

'We're running late and lost, good thing Patronuses obey orders even if someone else made it.' Lorelei grunted. 'I have a way of traveling fast and you saw how.'

'And how did you do that?! That's so cool!' one of the twins marveled in amazement.

'Oh that? Training. And pure muscle too. I may be a witch but I'm more trained as a fighter and tree-hopping is just the basics.' said Lorelei as she turned to her group. 'Oy, you done puking now?'

'Well, we'll man up, then puke again when we land.' said Sirius. 'We're cutting it too close!'

'Now touch the portkey, a Finger will do kids.' said Amos Diggory, holding a moldy old boot.

Lorelei was trained to handle disgusting things in the past but...a moldy old boot?

She is sooo using sanitizer afterward.

'Two minutes more...' Arthur declared.

It was a 120 second count...and then it happened immediately: the sensation of a hook just behind their navels had been suddenly jerked irresistibly forward. Feet off the ground; their shoulders banging into each other; they were all speeding forward in a howl of wind and swirling color...

'Let go now and land properly!' Arthur yelled and they all let go, still up in the air.

Lorelei read about Portkeys...but its her first time experiencing it.

Upon arrival, she knew how to land gracefully, and wisely step out of the way of everyone else if she doesn't want to end up on the bottom of a human pile.

Especially if her company are mostly men!

Grumbling on how her hair is ruined, she took out a comb from her coat and combed her ruined hair while sitting on one of the boxes.

'Seven past five from Stoatshead Hill.' said a voice.

Before them are very tired and grumpy-looking wizards. They dressed like humans but...TERRIBLE!

One wore a nice tweed suit by pleibian standards...but he killed it with thigh-length galoshes! The other was worse! A kilt and a poncho!

Whoever taught them dress coordination, should be shot between the eyes.

Mr. Weasley talked to the wizards with the other men, while she waited patiently. The cute boy was looking at her nervously, wondering whether to approach her or not. At least he knew how to dress properly!

She smiled at him kindly and sweetly.

His face turned scarlet and nervously looked away, making her giggle.

"This dude won't last long in Italy." she thought in amusement as Sirius and Remus got back to her.

In Italy, its the guys who make the move to court the girl. A _male_ being shy in Italy is OUT OF THE QUESTION.

'Lorelei, we got our site location.' said Sirius. 'Thing is, we're mixed up with muggle campers too and most people here don't know what subtlety means...'

'Great. Looks like the Obliviators are gonna demand a pay raise.' said Lorelei wryly as she shakily got up, but her legs protested. 'Ow!'

'You OK Lorrie?'

'Like I said, my stunt killed my legs. I have leg cramps.' Lorelei hissed in pain. 'Oh man, Reborn's gonna kill me and triple my training...' she moaned. 'He can tell I swear that guy's psychic...'

xxx

At their tent marker aptly named Marauder, they were near the stadium.

A stadium no muggle can see, and the souvenir stands and stalls they also cannot see.

It means they can be fashionably late, and still be on time!

Sirius and Remus watched as Lorelei took over the cooking. She expertly made Eggs Benedict, her squared egg-in-a-hole pizza and her style of Acquacotta(she hated traditional Acquacotta and it was a challenge making it taste good and making it genuine Acquacotta). She also served up hot chocolate.

'That looks real good!' Sirius sniffed and his mouth drooled.

'Well, if you have a perfectionist for a tutor you gotta be capable or die trying.' Lorelei snorted as she served it up. She mostly did the preparing, and directed them in cooking because her legs still hurt she can't stand without groaning.

'My legs will be OK by noon.' she told them. 'For now go witch-hunting after breakfast. Are you guys going to eat out or come back here?'

'We'll eat out.' said Remus. 'We're getting kinda old for marriage and we want to get married before we get too old to marry.'

'Ah, right right.'

After breakfast, Lorelei decided to spare herself the pain, and used Hedwig to mail Reborn as she didn't want to risk her phone frying from all the magic in the air, and took a catch-up sleep. Unless its missions, she's NOT a morning person.

She woke up at around 3 pm, and recovered enough.

She washed her face, and cooked dinner.

There's a reason she went to buy rabbit.

She wanted good ol' Rabbit Stew for dinner, and soft-boiled eggs. The drink is coffee for some warmth, and a nice kick before a nice shower as a start to grooming herself.

Good thing for magical tents that may as well be bringing a house with you.

xxx

By Sundown...when all is cleaned up, and she's like, ready for a date.

Wearing an outfit and a new coat(transferring all her weapons in it), she then applied simple make-up on herself and some perfume, and she's good to go.

As a hitman, she rarely wears perfume as its a security risk, but off-duty, she'd wear it when she could.

'Lorrie! You here?' Sirius called out.

'Yeah! You guys go take a shower! The tournament's at seven, right? We got plenty of time!' she told them. 'First impressions weigh heavier than a country, go-go-go!' she barked playfully while pointing at the bathroom.

'Well we kinda stayed out the whole day and we're kinda sweaty, she's got a point.' Remus agreed. 'I don't fancy flirting with girls with body odor.'

'I guess...'

'Don't guess!' Lorelei hollered with the 'big head o' doom', making them squeak. 'Proper grooming and hygiene is a MUST to win a lady! That's 75 points' worth with the remaining 25 your attitude and personality!'

'Yes!' and they rushed into the bathroom.

'Honestly...' Lorelei harrumphed, crossing her arms and legs on her bed, still in her socks. 'You two got lots more to work on.'

This, is it.

She's nervous.

Its her first Quidditch Match show and its insanely popular to wizardkind, that even Sirius and Remus are being fangirls over it.

Would she become Quidditch-crazy by the time she's done with her first show, she wondered?


	4. The World Cup

The World Cup

After a good bath and grooming, they locked up their tent with numerous spells, and she was carrying the leftover egg-in-a-hole pizza. There were still enough for three of them as snacks, and on the way they bought some bottled drinks to go along with their pizza. Lorelei preferred chocolate while Remus and Sirius went with Pumpkin Juice.

She could not stand that shit. Yuck. Too damn sweet. Maybe being magical protected them from Diabetes.

At the stadium, numerous reporters are there.

Taking photos of known and famous individuals who comes in. Ministry Officials, Foreign Celebrities, Company owners, known families...

As for known families, yeah, their party has a lot of attention.

Because of her.

Sirius introduced her after 14 long years. Well, her anonymity's gone now.

At least she's famous for her looks, and the 'Best Muggle-Dressed Witch' and she's the most stylish witch judging from the comments she's hearing with her temporary enhanced hearing.

She was even asked to pose in the magazine to start up a trend when the World Cup is over.

But for now, they have to give their tickets to the Ministry Witch at the entrance to check their tickets.

'Prime Seats!' she said. 'Yours is on the very top! Just look for your ticket numbers on the chairs and those're yours!'

'Thanks!' said Sirius. 'Lorrie, give us a hand.' he asked her as Lorelei enhanced her eyes to look for their seats around the stadium.

The stairs into the stadium were carpeted in rich purple. They clambered upward with the rest of the crowd, which slowly filtered away through doors into the stands to their left and right. A hundred thousand witches and wizards regardless of age were taking their places in the seats, which rose in levels around the long oval field. Everything was suffused with a mysterious golden light, which seemed to come from the stadium itself. The field looked smooth as velvet from their lofty position. At either end of the field stood three goal hoops, fifty feet high. And there was a gigantic blackboard. Gold writing kept dashing across it as though an invisible giant's hand were scrawling upon the blackboard and then wiping it off again; watching it, Lorelei saw that it was flashing advertisements across the field.

 **The Bluebottle: A Broom for All the Family - safe, reliable, and with Built-in Anti-Burgler Buzzer**

 **Mrs. Shower's All Purpose Magical Mess Remover: No Pain, No Stain!**

 **Gladrags Wizardwear - London, Paris, Hogsmeade**

Their ticket numbers are PSTB-QWC00050, 51 and 52 respectively. It was across the huge advertising blackboard, and they got the wall itself to lean on!

'I found em'! Follow me!' and she took the lead. It was a long trek up there, and they're seated with wealthy families, and officials who could afford the seats.

None were Italian, and the people here are mostly Bulgarians and Bulgarian fans.

Some boys her age saw her and were not-so-discreetly eyeing her or rather, her body appreciatively.

Lucky them she hasn't studied Bulgarian yet...

But she knows the eyes of boys wanting a good lay.

Heh, morons.

Soon, the lights in the stadium got brighter than ever that the lights reached up to fifty feet in the air where most of the action will be between Keepers, Chasers and Beaters, while Seekers are off to do their thing. So they'll be more fun to watch.

 **Ladies and gentlemen...welcome!** a man boomed jovially in a grandiose manner befitting of a commentator. **Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!**

The spectators screamed and clapped. Thousands of flags waved, adding their discordant national anthems to the racket. The huge blackboard opposite them was wiped clear of its last message (Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans - A Risk With Every Mouthful!) and now showed BULGARIA: 0, IRELAND: 0.

 **And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce...the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!**

The right-hand side of the stands, which was a solid block of scarlet, roared its approval.

'I wonder what mascots they brought.' Sirius wondered aloud when suddenly, the men with Lorelei shuddered in excitement.

'This presence...they brought Veela!' Remus exclaimed.

'Presence?' Lorelei inquired curiously.

'Yeah, they got this weird presence only men can feel...' said Sirius. 'They don't do the stuff in books justice. They also got one hell of an allure so if you see me and Moony acting like idiots, give us a good whack!' he warned. 'We can't resist it!'

'O~K!' and out came numerous Veela into the field, dressed in flimsy, but seemingly feather light beautiful dresses as music befitting of a classy opera house started, a song fit for ballerinas. When they began dancing, chaos occurred as men past the age of puberty began making fool of themselves in hopes of impressing the non-human beauties down below. She had to grab them hard by the waist of their pants as they stood up and prepared themselves to dive, so she slapped their asses hard with her hands before they could think of diving...

'YEOW!'

'That whack is _too_ painfully good!' Remus choked out as they put their hands on their stinging buttocks.

'You asked for it!' Lorelei snarked. 'You idiots are about to DIVE like you're in a swimming pool!' she scolded. 'Sit your asses down!' she grunted as her two uncles gingerly sat down. She's not the only one doing damage control...mothers, sisters and girlfriends are reining in their men!

'Well, any beautiful lady, human or not can make a fool out of any hot-blooded male any day.' Remus chuckled sheepishly.

Angry yells were filling the stadium. The male side of the crowd didn't want the veela to go.

 **And now,** roared the commentator, **-kindly put your wands in the air...for the Irish National Team Mascots!**

Next moment, what seemed to be a great green-and-gold comet came zooming into the stadium. It did one circuit of the stadium, then split into two smaller comets, each hurtling toward the goal posts. A rainbow arced suddenly across the field, connecting the two balls of light. The crowd oooohed and aaaaahed, as though at a fireworks display. Now the rainbow faded and the balls of light reunited and merged; they had formed a great shimmering shamrock, which rose up into the sky and began to soar over the stands. Something like golden rain seemed to be falling from it as the shamrock soared over them, and heavy gold coins rained from it, bouncing off their heads and seats. Squinting up at the shamrock, Lorelei realized that it was actually comprised of thousands of tiny little bearded men with red vests, each carrying a minute lamp of gold or green.

'Leprechauns!' she gasped out, swatting away gold coins off her, knowing that they'll fake and vanish later anyway, so there's no point keeping some as souvenirs.

'Well, they're Ireland's national mascots, even muggles know that.' said Sirius. 'Moony once took me to his house and showed me a movie muggles made.'

'Oh, you mean The Leprechaun and their gold grants wishes, _that_ film?'

'That one! Scary though! Real Leprechauns are nothing like what muggles believe, sheesh!'

The great shamrock dissolved, the leprechauns drifted down onto the field on the opposite side from the veela, and settled themselves cross-legged to watch the match.

 **And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome - the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! I give you - Dimitrov!**

A scarlet-clad figure on a broomstick, moving so fast it was blurred, shot out onto the field from an entrance far below, to wild applause from the Bulgarian supporters.

 **Ivanova!**

A second scarlet-robed player zoomed out.

 **Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaaand - Krum!**

At the last name, the Bulgarian corner of the stadium, where they are, the Bulgarian fans held up a big screen over themselves that somehow projected a giant version of Krum who flew a lap around the field before returning to his teammates, and made sure to look macho. He for a Seeker, was unusual. Seekers are normally small-built, but he was on the slender side of well-built, dark, and sallow-skinned, with a large curved nose and thick black eyebrows. It was hard to believe he was only _eighteen_. according to the program that has profiles of the players and he was a genius Seeker and the youngest in the Professional Quidditch Circuit, that his once straight nose became the way it is now, because of too many Bludgers to the face. Ouch.

 **And now, please greet - the Irish National Quidditch Team!** yelled the commentator. **Presenting - Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaand - Lynch!**

Seven green blurs swept onto the field like comets in rainbow colors, Lorelei swore if the Arcobaleno are here, they'd be raising some eyebrows.

 **And here, all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!**

A small and skinny wizard, completely bald but with a mustache, wearing robes of pure gold to match the stadium, strode out onto the field. A silver whistle was protruding from under the mustache, and he was carrying a large wooden crate under one arm, his broomstick under the other. The whole stadium was watching closely as Mostafa mounted his broomstick and kicked the crate open - four balls burst into the air: the scarlet Quaffle, the two black Bludgers, and the minuscule, winged Golden Snitch. With a sharp blast on his whistle, Mostafa shot into the air after the balls.

 **Theeeeeeeey're OFF!** screamed the commentator. **And it's Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Back to Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!**

'Its fast!' Sirius gasped out as it was a Quidditch they've never seen before. 'School Quidditch is absolutely nothing to this!'

'TOO fast! I see nothing but blurs!' Remus exclaimed.

'Its Quidditch on the frigging Firebolt, the world's fastest made broom to date!' Sirius cried gleefully.

'...they're as fast as the motorbike Reborn gave me for my birthday last year.' Lorelei said, impressed.

The speed of the players was incredible - the Chasers were throwing the Quaffle to one another so fast that the commentator only had time to say their names.

The three Irish Chasers zoom closely together, Troy in the center, slightly ahead of Mullet and Moran, bearing down upon the Bulgarians in a Hawkshead Formation(she read Quidditch Tactics beforehand) followed by the Porskoff Ploy, as Troy made as though to dart upward with the Quaffle, drawing away the Bulgarian Chaser Ivanova and dropping the Quaffle to Moran.

One of the Bulgarian Beaters, Volkov, swung hard at a passing Bludger with his small club, knocking it into Moran's path; Moran ducked to avoid the Bludger and dropped the Quaffle; and Levski, soaring beneath, caught it but Troy stole it and scored. - **TROY SCORES!-** roared the commentator, and the stadium shuddered with a roar of applause and cheers while Troy did a lap of honor around the field. **Ten zero to Ireland!** The leprechauns watching from the sidelines had all risen into the air again and formed the great, glittering shamrock. Across the field, the veela were watching them sulkily.

The Irish Chasers were superb. They worked as a seamless, well-oiled and trained team, their movements so well coordinated and so focused on their tasks that they appeared to be reading one another's minds as they positioned themselves while the Bulgarian Seekers are disorganized, and within ten minutes, Ireland had scored twice more, bringing their lead to thirty-zero and causing a thunderous tide of roars and applause from the green-clad supporters. The match became still faster, but more brutal. Volkov and Vulchanov, the Bulgarian Beaters, were whacking the Bludgers as fiercely as possible at the Irish Chasers, and were starting to prevent them from using some of their best moves; twice they were forced to scatter, and then, finally, Ivanova managed to break through their ranks; dodge the Keeper, Ryan; and score Bulgaria's first goal.

'Fingers in your ears!' Lorelei yelled as Sirius and Remus covered their ears as the veela started to dance in celebration. They wanted to focus on the thrilling match, NOT make a fool of themselves again. The veela had stopped dancing, and Bulgaria was again in possession of the Quaffle.

 **Dimitrov! Levski! Dimitrov! Ivanova-oh I say!** roared the commentator.

One hundred thousand wizards gasped as the two Seekers, Krum and Lynch, plummeted through the center of the Chasers, so fast that it looked as though they had just jumped from airplanes without parachutes. Lorelei watched with her enhanced eyes. There's no snitch down below yet Krum was diving and Lynch was not far from him.

She realized it.

'Wronski Feint!' she exclaimed, making the Bulgarians behind and in front of her gasp from overhearing her. 'He's going to pull a Wronski Feint!' nearby Bulgarian fans who recognized the term she burst out from her lips began whispering excitedly and it spread like fire on oil.

'Will he pull it off?' Sirius asked her frantically. 'That's a risky gamble!'

'It depends on who has the better eyesight! There's no Snitch down below! Krum's gonna try tricking Lynch!' Lorelei grinned madly, a tactic worthy of the Mafia indeed!

She was right - at the very last second, Viktor Krum pulled out of the dive and spiraled off. Lynch, however, hit the ground with a dull thud that could be heard throughout the stadium. A huge groan rose from the Irish seats. Their Bulgarian corner roared in delight.

'...that gotta hurt.' Lorelei winced.

'Yep, that hurt.' Sirius whistled. 'We heard that damn loud 'thud' waaaay over here...poor guy.'

 **It's time-out!** yelled the commentator, **-as trained mediwizards hurry onto the field to examine Aidan Lynch!**

Krum was now circling high above Lynch, looking on like a true bird of prey on his victim who was being revived by mediwizards with cups of potion. Krum then has his dark eyes darting all over the ground a hundred feet below. He was using the time while Lynch was revived to look for the Snitch without interference.

Lynch got to his feet at last, to loud cheers from the green-clad supporters, mounted his Firebolt, and kicked back off into the air. His revival seemed to give Ireland new heart. When Mostafa blew his whistle again, the Chasers moved into action, quickly getting into formation.

After fifteen more fast and furious minutes, Ireland had pulled ahead by ten more goals.

They were now leading by one hundred and thirty points to ten, and the game was starting to get dirtier.

As Mullet shot toward the goal posts yet again, clutching the Quaffle tightly under her arm, the Bulgarian Keeper, Zograf, flew out to meet her and cobbed her, causing a scream of rage from the Irish crowd, and Mostafa's long, shrill whistle blast, told him it had been a foul.

 **And Mostafa takes the Bulgarian Keeper to task for cobbing - excessive use of elbows!** the commentator informed the roaring spectators. **And - yes, it's a penalty to Ireland!**

The leprechauns, who had risen angrily into the air like a swarm of glittering hornets when Mullet had been fouled, now darted together to form the words HA, HA, HA! The veela on the other side of the field leapt to their feet, tossed their hair angrily, and started to dance again.

As one, the male population stuffed their ears but the referee wasn't so fortunate...

'Look at the referee!' Sirius cackled in amused glee.

Hassan Mostafa had landed right in front of the dancing veela, and was acting very oddly indeed. He was flexing his muscles and smoothing his mustache excitedly.

 **Now, we can't have that!** said the highly amused commentator. **Somebody slap the referee!**

A mediwizard came tearing across the field, his fingers stuffed into his own ears, and kicked Mostafa hard in the shins. Mostafa seemed to come to himself; and he looked exceptionally embarrassed and had started shouting at the veela, who had stopped dancing and were looking mutinous.

 **And unless I'm much mistaken, Mostafa is actually attempting to send off the Bulgarian team mascots!** said Bagman's voice. **Now there's something we haven't seen before...this could turn real nasty!**

It did.

The Bulgarian Beaters, Volkov and Vulchanov, landed on either side of Mostafa and began arguing furiously with him, gesticulating toward the leprechauns, who had now gleefully formed the words HEE, HEE, HEE. Mostafa was not impressed by the Bulgarians' arguments, however; he was jabbing his finger into the air, clearly telling them to get flying again, and when they refused, he gave two short blasts on his whistle.

 **Two penalties for Ireland!** shouted the commentator, and the Bulgarian crowd howled with anger.

 **And Volkov and Vulchanov had better get back on those brooms...yes...there they go...and Troy takes the Quaffle...**

Play now reached a level of ferocity beyond anything they had yet seen. The Beaters on both sides were acting without mercy: Volkov and Vulchanov in particular seemed not to care whether their clubs made contact with Bludger or human as they swung them violently through the air. Dimitrov shot straight at Moran, who had the Quaffle, nearly knocking her off her broom.

'Foul!' roared the Irish supporters as one, all standing up in a great wave of green.

 **Foul!** echoed the commentator's magically magnified voice. **Dimitrov skins Moran -deliberately flying to collide there - and it's got to be another penalty - yes, there's the whistle!**

The leprechauns had risen into the air again, and this time, they formed a giant hand, giving the dirty finger at the veela across the field. At this, the veela lost control. Instead of dancing, they launched themselves across the field and began throwing what seemed to be handfuls of fire at the leprechauns, their faces were elongating into sharp, cruel-beaked bird heads, and long, scaly wings were bursting from their shoulders...

Ministry wizards were flooding onto the field to separate the veela and the leprechauns, but with little success; meanwhile, the pitched battle below was nothing to the one taking place above as the Quaffie changed hands with the speed of a bullet.

 **Levski - Dimitrov - Moran - Troy - Mullet - Ivanova - Moran again - Moran - MORAN SCORES!**

But the cheers of the Irish supporters were barely heard over the shrieks of the veela, the blasts now issuing from the Ministry members' wands, and the furious roars of the Bulgarians. The game recommenced immediately; now Levski had the Quaffle, now Dimitrov -The Irish Beater Quigley swung heavily at a passing Bludger, and hit it as hard as possible toward Krum, who did not duck quickly enough. It hit him full in the face.

There was a deafening groan from the crowd; Krum's nose looked broken, there was blood everywhere, but Hassan Mostafa didn't blow his whistle. He had become distracted; one of the veela had thrown a handful of fire and set his broom tail alight.

 **Time-out! Ah, come on, he can't play like that, look at him-**

'Look at Lynch!' Remus yelled.

For the Irish Seeker had suddenly gone into a dive, and Lorelei was quite sure that this was no Wronski Feint; this was the real thing...

'This time its real!' Lorelei cried. 'Lynch found it!'

'Really?!'

'Yeah! Its no feint this time!'

Half the crowd seemed to have realized what was happening; the Irish supporters rose in another great wave of green, screaming their Seeker on...but Krum was on his tail.

How he could see where he was going, Lorelei had no idea; there were flecks of blood flying through the air behind him, but he was drawing level with Lynch now as the pair of them hurtled toward the ground again-

'They're going to crash!' Remus cried in alarm.

'Lynch will!' Lorelei yelled. 'He hasn't had better broom control like Krum!'

And she was right for the second time, Lynch hit the ground with tremendous force and was immediately stampeded by a horde of angry veela.

'The Snitch, where's the Snitch? bellowed Sirius, frantically looking around.

'He's got it - Krum's got it - it's all over!' shouted Lorelei.

Krum, his red robes shining with blood from his nose, was rising gently into the air, his fist held high, a glint of gold in his hand.

The scoreboard was flashing BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND: 170 across the crowd, who didn't seem to have realized what had happened. Then, slowly, as though a great jumbo jet were revving up, the rumbling from the Ireland supporters grew louder and louder and erupted into screams of delight.

 **IRELAND WINS!** the commentator shouted, who like the Irish, seemed to be taken aback by the sudden end of the match. **KRUM GETS THE SNITCH - BUT IRELAND WINS - good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!**

'What did he catch the Snitch for?' Sirius groaned, 'He ended it when Ireland were a hundred and sixty points ahead, the idiot!'

'He knew they were never going to catch up!' Lorelei shouted back over all the noise. 'The Irish Chasers were too good...he wanted to end it on his terms, that's all...probably wanted to show that despite the match, he's still the best Seeker in the world!'

'Well, its a thrilling match, I say!' Sirius said wistfully. 'Anything CAN happen which makes World Cups exciting!'

The leprechauns were zooming delightedly all over the field. Krum, was surrounded by mediwizards for his bleeding nose. He looked surlier than ever and refused to let them mop him up. His team members were around him, shaking their heads and looking dejected; a short way away, the Irish players were dancing gleefully in a shower of gold descending from their mascots. Flags were waving all over the stadium, the Irish national anthem blared from all sides; the veela were shrinking back into their usual, beautiful selves now, though looking dispirited and forlorn.

 **And as the Irish team performs a lap of honor, flanked by their mascots, the Quidditch World Cup itself is brought into the Top Box!** roared the commentator.

The stadium is dazzled by a blinding white light, as the Top Box was magically illuminated so that everyone in the stands could see the inside. Squinting toward the entrance, he saw two panting wizards carrying a vast golden cup into the box, which they handed to Cornelius Fudge, who was looking very disgruntled for some reason.

 **Let's have a really loud hand for the gallant losers - Bulgaria!** the commentator shouted.

And up the stairs into the box came the seven defeated Bulgarian players. The crowd below was applauding appreciatively; There were thousands and thousands of Omniocular lenses flashing and winking in their direction.

One by one, the Bulgarians filed between the rows of seats in the box, and the commentator called out the name of each as they shook hands with their own minister and then with Fudge.

Krum, who was last in line, looked a real mess. Two black eyes were blooming spectacularly on his bloody face. He was still holding the Snitch. But when Krum's name was announced, the whole stadium gave him a resounding, earsplitting roar.

And then came the Irish team. Aidan Lynch was being supported by Moran and Connolly; the second crash seemed to have dazed him and his eyes looked strangely unfocused. But he grinned happily as Troy and Quigley lifted the Cup into the air and the crowd below thundered its approval.

At last, when the Irish team had left the box to perform another lap of honor on their brooms (Aidan Lynch on the back of Conolly's, clutching hard around his waist and still grinning in a bemused sort of way).

'Well, this is one heckuva Quidditch Match, everyone's gonna talk about this for years.' Sirius beamed.

'I'll say, there's a three-way war barely anyone noticed.' Remus snorted. 'The fierce fight in the air, and the mascots on each other's cases with the Ministry miserably failing to keep them in line...'

'Well, its all over now.' said Lorelei wistfully. 'This thing is actually loads of fun but you won't see me watching schoolkids at it, I prefer watching pros at it!'

Sirius and Remus grinned.

'Quidditch just got another fan...we converted a first timer Moony!'


	5. The chaos that never lasted

The chaos that never lasted

As they left the Stadium, they were soon caught up in the crowds now flooding out of the stadium and back to their campsites. Raucous singing was borne toward them on the night air as they retraced their steps along the lantern-lit path, and leprechauns kept shooting over their heads, cackling and waving their lanterns. When they finally reached the tents, nobody felt like sleeping at all, as Lorelei cooked up a big dinner for all three of them. A very delicious dinner worthy of celebration.

They were talking animatedly about the match, and weren't in the mood for sleeping early anytime soon...

Good thing they didn't.

Noises of celebration and cheering...changed to...screaming?!

'People are freaking out?' Remus blinked, the first to voice out what's obvious.

'Lorrie, go check and see!' Sirius cried, fully-aware his goddaughter can temporarily enhance her senses and physical abilities.

Lorelei reinforced her eyes and ears with her flames and looked at solely one direction as people were fleeing to the woods.

A crowd of wizards, tightly packed and moving together with wands pointing straight upward, was marching slowly across the field. They didn't seem to have faces...then she realized that their heads were hooded and their faces masked with skull motif masks. High above them, floating along in midair, four struggling figures were being contorted into grotesque shapes. It was as though the masked wizards on the ground were puppeteers, and the people above them were marionettes operated by invisible strings that rose from the wands into the air. Two of the figures were very small.

'Death Eaters!' she growled as her uncles gasped. 'And they're toying with a muggle family!'

'WHAT?!'

'Do I kill or subdue?' Lorelei questioned as she took out to cock her guns.

'Subdue and make them invalids!' Sirius roared in anger before Remus could say anything as he was horrified as Lorelei took off to take them down in the shadows.

Gunfire was heard, causing more panic...

And the Death Eaters each have severe injuries on their joints caused by her, unable to move or even stand up.

Lorelei then used her magic, wandless to safely bring down the family who turned out to be muggles, making her alter their memories and put them on the ground as the Ministry will come soon.

She returned to her uncles.

'Mission accomplished.' she grinned. 'Good luck trying to explain why they're in that get up and with a Dark Mark on their forearms...'

'Hell yeah, let's pack up and leave.' said Sirius. 'We can't be staying here anymore.' so they hurriedly packed up, and ran off through Apparition with Remus side-alonging Lorelei.

They appeared by a rather...interesting house. Its a tall, wooden house with its floors haphazardly stacked up together. Sure its magic, but if any muggle sees this, they'd deem it a hazardous area immediately.

'Where are we?' Lorelei blinked.

'The Weasley Residence.' said Sirius. 'Then we gotta apparate again to our flat.' and they're gone again indeed.

xxx

Next day...

'Well, here we are with Rita Skeeter mouthing off again.' said Remus, obtaining a Daily Prophet through their subscription.

 **SCENES OF TERROR AT THE**  
 **QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP!**  
 **MYSTERIOUS VIGILANTE**  
 **STEPS IN!**

'Ooh what's it say Moony?' Lorelei asked in sadistic glee as Remus went to read the headlines for a few minutes while Sirius downed some coffee.

'Drunken Death Eaters got attacked by gunfire as the Ministry did not detect magic used to attack the Death Eaters and instead found holes in their joints. Ooh, lookit this guys, the unmasked Death Eaters are Crabbe, Goyle, Jugson, MacNair and Travers! And somebody unknown fired the Dark Mark in the air!'

'They're in for it now...' Sirius snorted. 'That's unless somebody bails them out with money again but even then, they're socially screwed.'

'Well after breakfast I gotta go to Witch Weekly with my clothes.' said Lorelei. 'They hired me to model for them.'

'Huh?!'

'So uh...where's their office?'

'We'll take you after breakfast.' said Sirius. 'Right now we can't leave you and your stuff alone, at least until you leave for Italy where you're safer.'

'And no weapons in the job, please.' Remus added. 'I freaked out when you took out your guns!'

'They're essential!'

And so...in Diagon Alley's Witch Weekly Office...

'Hello?' Lorelei called out. 'I was asked by Ms. Allison to model clothes?'

'Hello Ms. Potter, we've been expecting you!' a man gushed out. 'We got informed by Allison about the job yesterday! I hope you have your closet along?'

'Yes. Including my own shoes.'

'Goody, let's get started!' said the man. 'So Lord Black and er...?'

'Lupin,' Remus supplied. 'And no, I'm not a lord.' he snorted. The man looked at him nervously before gabbing away to Lorelei about what to do.

'By the way, Rita Skeeter-proof your premises first, will you?' Sirius pointed out. 'You know that woman, badmouthing and turning everything she sees negatively and shit...oh, anti-animagus too for good measure!'

'I can see it now, she'll make snide remarks about this job using the problem in the World Cup to make it worse.' Remus added his two cents in that got the employees in a tizzy.

The whole office quickly magicked their premises up.

The last thing they want is Skeeter making this shoot a disaster when it could be great.

And so, from casual, to chic, to sophisticated, to girl next door, to preppy, to punk, to goth, to formal attires for many occasions! With matching accessories and shoes! The accessories and shoes worn are then photographed on the tables and floor.

The photoshoot pretty much, lasted a whole day with a long interview to finish the job, and she got paid for her work.

xxx

Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor...

'Man, I, am sooo tired.' Lorelei gasped out, while having a strawberry sundae with diced fruit in it.

'Well, you did a big job for a whole day you know.' said Sirius.

'Well, mail me the finished issue OK? I gotta go back to mainland now.' said Lorelei. 'Reborn only gave me until the World Cup is over because my tutoring is not done yet. I graduate at 17 or 18 depending on him.'

'Oh yeah, you have a lot of workload normal people your age would cry for mercy by now...' Sirius shuddered. 'And you're crazy for taking on that lot!'

'Well, he's a tutor with really high standards since he took me in years ago.' Lorelei snorted. 'And I'll be back here for my OWLs and NEWTs too and one more year to go before the dreaded? Yeeeaaahh...' she shuddered. 'He's gonna crank up his almighty spartan-ness.'

'At least do remember to take breaks OK?' Remus grimaced. 'Even top students freak out.'

'Yeah, you shoulda seen Moony in our younger days...he's Mr. Os along with Lily, some gal from Ravenclaw and Cissy and they're freaking out like the rest of us.' Sirius grinned. 'Remus actually let out a cry that sounded like a strangled cat when its time for Runes Exams...'

'That was one time!' Remus sputtered. 'I got my notes mixed up so I freaked!' he moped. 'You're really not letting that go, are you?'

'Hey man, I don't think anyone in Gryffindor and Hufflepuff forgot that noise you made in the library when some younger year kid bumped into you and scattered your precisely-organized notes...'

That time in the parlour was full of snarking about memories of OWL preparations.

xxx

Italy, days later at the Cavallone Estate...

'I'm back~!' Lorelei called out, appearing out of the blue, startling Dino, Romario and the maids in waiting as she just barged into the dining room at lunch.

'Welcome back, Lorelei.' Reborn greeted. 'Meet your junior even if he's older than you. Soon-to-be-boss Dino Cavallone. He's 19 this year.' he said. 'Dino, this is Lorelei Potter, my first-ever student and Black Death or Black Pearl whichever you prefer.'

'WHAT?! But she's so young!' Dino gaped at Lorelei in astonishment. 'She's THAT Black Death?! Heck, the Varia are looking all over the place for her in hopes of recruitment, even making an exception for her in that all-male group!' he exclaimed. Nobody knows Black Death's face due to the visor that obscured most of her face. 'Squalo's been freaking on how they can't find her when they got agents all over the place!'

'Age doesn't matter as long as you're in the world of Mafia, no-good Dino.' said Reborn, flicking a pea at his forehead. 'Lorelei, have you done what you could with your relatives?'

'Yeah. It was fun.' Lorelei beamed. 'I'll fill you in later after _you make your new victim scream_ again.' Dino choked on his mouthful of lunch. 'So do I got anything to do?' she asked as she sat with her teacher.

'Yep, you got a long schedule.' Reborn took out a scroll for her. 'Since I have to pound boss-hood into him, my attention on him must be 100% you'll have to work solo for now but I will test you every month.' he reminded her. 'Oh, and keep taking jobs, so plan accordingly. Marissa, show Lorelei her room and for now have her have lunch there since she just got here.' Reborn instructed the nearby maid.

'Y-yessir.' the maid gulped. 'This way miss.' she said as Lorelei left with the maid.

'Wow, you're real nice to her while to me you're a total meanie.' Dino pouted childishly.

'That's because unlike you, she performed exemplary and did everything without complaints since she was eleven so I give her freebies as a reward.' said Reborn wryly. 'Shall I tell you about Lorelei so you'll have some motivation?'

He had to re-edit some bits, as the magical communities are a secret existence as much as Mafia are...

xxx

And so...

Lorelei became the Cavallone Estate's newest guest, but trains on her own for now as Reborn has to focus on Dino and make him graduate in time so the Cavallone will not collapse.

That, and Lorelei has to stave off Reborn's obsessive stalker Bianchi who wants to kill them both to free Reborn's schedule so that they may be Bonnie and Clyde of the Mafia World again. On her first month in the estate when Bianchi came...Lorelei literally does enough to hospitalize her for months.

'Really, we don't have time for this...' she complained as she had some men throw Bianchi in Mafia Hospital. 'Remind me again why she's Reborn's fourth? Nobody, not even lesbians likes these types.' she groaned.

'No idea, ask him.' said one of the men.

'I value my life and sanity.' Lorelei sighed. 'But really, he could do _better_.'

Later that day...

'Ah, she came again?!' Dino yelped, his eyebrows raising. 'She's tried to kill me about 199 times already since we started!'

'Today's 200th then.' Lorelei quipped with a whistle. 'I did enough to put her in hospital for several months, unless there's a Sun available to fix her real fast.'

'What did you do?' Reborn asked her while sipping espresso.

'Ah, open fractures. Several months' worth of peace and quiet and I told her to back off or else she'll be back as soon as she got out so Dino's remaining tutor years should be peaceful.' she quipped.

'Really?! Thanks!' Dino beamed with a bright smile. 'She's a league of her own in the freaky department...'

'Yandere, that one. How did that one become your girlfriend? Your standards are usually really high.' Lorelei asked her guardian with a shiver.

'Well, I really _did_ like her... _until_ she cooked.' Reborn deadpanned. 'She's sadly a girl born with _Poison Cooking powers_. She accidentally killed her first boyfriend Romeo with a poisoned cake when she found out he was cheating on her behind her back.'

The two young mafioso cringed. It was a case of 'strategic retreat'.

Poison Cooking.

Its a power acquired by only 1 out of millions of people whether or not you're a civilian or mafiosi. You are born with it along with supreme chef talents, and genetics have nothing to do with it. Your cooking is toxic and _looks wrong_ to everyone else's eyes while it looks normal and edible only to the chef who made it who is naturally, immune to their own powers...and every poison in the world for that matter. Poisoning the chef just makes them stronger. For a girl to have that power, its a TRAGEDY as no man would be sane enough to marry a female Poison Chef.

Anyone with Poison Cooking powers had to be tracked down by the Vindice, and forced into the Mafia World if they weren't born in a Mafia Family.

'What about you though? Did she haunt your steps?' Dino asked his senior.

'Meh, my hideout in my younger training days is too difficult for her to go to. For lower standards, its hazardous to go there and even expert wall and mountain climbers will suffer.' Lorelei snorted. 'Its really safe up there. Although in turn until I got better, I can't leave either. Living there made me who I am today.'

'Yikes.'

'Besides, I'm a year younger than her.' Lorelei pointed out. 'But while she thinks I'm taking Reborn from her, I'm a hypotenuse who's hard to kill. Unfortunately for you, you're too easy.' she sighed. 'No wonder he went Spartan on you.'

'You guys are so mean!'

It wasn't just boss-hood, Business and Finance lessons, Dino also has to learn many languages, fashion, music, art, mythology, computers and how to win girls over. Of course, there's Combat, Flame Training, and Physical Training. Sadly, driving is out of the question as he'll kill himself on the road with his clumsiness Romario has to drive for him. There are some things that are really...lost causes.

But one day, around Halloween...nighttime...during dinner time...Lorelei suddenly vanished.

'Wha-?!'

'Hedwig, find her immediately!' Reborn ordered the owl who immediately took off.

'What can kidnap her right in front of our eyes?!' Dino squawked out, wide-eyed in horror.

'Don't worry, she's armed.' Reborn told him darkly. 'Whoever kidnapped her...will not live long.'

xxx

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...

The Hall was silent as the Fourth Name came out. Lorelei Potter.

The girl herself appeared in the middle of the hall, while still in a sitting position eating her curry.

Both fell down but while Lorelei landed perfectly, she also grabbed her curry.

'...now where the hell am I?' she grunted in annoyance. 'I just started dinner at home!'

'Er, you're in Hogwarts, Ms. Potter.' said Percy Weasley importantly, a fresh graduate and now Ministry Employee. 'The schools of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang have come together for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Three Champions from each school have been chosen but your name somehow came out but the Headmaster put an Age Line before the names are entered.'

'And I'm peacefully having dinner mainland and did not go to any magical school all my life while being home tutored at home.' Lorelei deadpanned, before in a very quick speed it was almost a blur, she took out a gun and pointed it at the Staff Table, specifically poor Percy who yelped in horror and the sight of a gun freaked out the muggle-borns. 'Let me make this clear. I did NOT sign up and last I checked, the word 'tri' came from 'triple' and last I checked, that's 'three', not 'four'. So are there any rules about contestants being entered unwittingly or against their will?'

'Erm, but its a binding contract...' Ludo Bagman started out but he got several shots that deliberately missed. 'Eek!'

'You gonna check or not?'

'But its...'

Ludo Bagman was made to dance as the hall watched in morbid horror. 'I'm checking I'm checking! Don't shoot!' he shrieked in sheer fright.

'Ms. Potter, weapons are not allowed in school!' Professor McGonagall choked out, horrified at the sight of a gun and said weapon being shot, but found herself aimed at.

'Wands ARE weapons last I checked, and eleven years old kids are armed upon purchasing a wand, a weapon, out of a wand-maker.' said Lorelei coldly. 'So that's hypocrisy on your part, isn't it?' the students gasped at that. 'Oh, and I'm not a student here may I add? And there had better be something, or if you lie to me because I too, will check the books, I'll gladly make your brains splatter the walls...and I'm not kidding.' and that's a promise. 'Oh yeah, since Magical Contracts are binding, my name may be used, but its not my magic and handwriting in the submission. Do check on that as well if you don't want to die.'

The hall was in deathly nervous silence with the only noise being Bagman browsing the rulebook, pale as a ghost and out of fright. But he got shot again.

'Check the table of contents for the needed information you nincompoop, so you can get to the needed details straightaway instead of flipping pages from start to finish!' Lorelei barked in annoyance. 'Didn't anyone teach you how to use a fucking book properly?!'

'Eeek!'

Soon...

'T-there's a rule!' Bagman gasped out. 'We can activate the Emergency Function if stuff like this happened. The unwilling person who found themselves entered against their will, must submit their name written in ink with their magic, so the Goblet will know the anomaly, and attack the person who entered someone else's name and drain them of their magic as a consequence! They become Squibs!' there came horrified gasps.

'I'll check that for Verification. Accio Rulebook!' Lorelei commanded in a wandless order as the book zoomed to her, still floating in front of her. 'Hu-humm...everything's in order. Activate the Emergency Function now. Oh, and does someone have a spare parchment and quill? That would be wonderful.' Percy nervously activated the Emergency Function in the goblet while Lorelei took writing materials from nervous volunteers to write her name mixing her magic with the ink.

However, she had to dodge a spell aimed at her by the freaky-eyed old man.

'Alastor!' Professor Vector freaked out as Lorelei was quick in hurling volleys of electric spells wandlessly at him and the teachers at the table had to run because the spells decimated the table too. She also took out several garrote wires and tied him up with it. Tightly. Then with the length of wire connected to her, she tugged hard, causing Alastor Moody to cry in pain as the wires cut into his skin as he was roughly pulled towards her.

'N-Now now, he's just being his paranoid self...' said Albus in defense of his old friend, wondering what kind of education Lorelei's got if she's using guns AND using spells without a wand!

'I'll be the judge of that.' Lorelei inspected the man and his belongings. 'A wand, numerous Portkey trashes, Smoke Bombs, Flash grenades, a flask...wait...' she picked up the flask. It contained a drink but definitely no drink she's studied so far. She opened and smelled it...before her nose wrinkled. 'A Potion.'

'Wait a minute, he's been drinking every hour from that in classes.' said one of the Weasley Twins before Lorelei smiled like a feral predator.

'Really now? A _scheduled_ drinking?' she smiled sinisterly as she floated her paper to the goblet that was still lit up. The fires turned red, and attacked the man on the floor who writhed in pain, but unable to scream due to the wires around his mouth. 'And its certainly not medication considering I know the smells of medical potions known in books, having brewed some myself in lessons at home so this can only be Polyjuice Potion.'

'P-Polyjuice?!' Professor Snape burst out in anger. 'So the one stealing Boomslang Skin and Bicorn Horns off my cupboards is him?!'

'Ouch. Aren't those expensive?' Lorelei could only wince at sympathy in the man's outrage. Being a Potioneer is no easy job...most of their income is spent on ingredients more than on livelihood.

Sure enough, the Emergency Function did its job. 'Alastor' became someone else.

When Lorelei removed the wires after taking away his wand, it was someone the teachers knew.

Barty Crouch Jr. A convicted Death Eater who should be dead in Azkaban...apparently not!

'Oh, so he can't run...' she skillfully dislocated his joints with her bare hands, making him scream, with the more sensitive ones gasping from horror. 'Well, I'll go home now. See ya!' and she walked out of the halls, leaving behind a deadened silence.

The Girl-Who-Lived, is a merciless, ruthless person.

Of course, with Rita Skeeter on the case, this was on the Prophet early morning.

 **GIRL-WHO-LIVED NEARLY BECAME A CHAMPION!**  
 **BARTY CROUCH JR.'S MACHINATIONS! DEAD MAN**  
 **ISN'T SO DEAD! HOW IS HE HERE POSING AS A**  
 **PROFESSOR IN HOGWARTS?**  
 **LORELEI POTTER, MERCILESS!**


	6. Thoughts

Thoughts

Dino began thinking about his senior on the day Reborn told him about Lorelei's past and she's pretty sure the maids are gossiping about it by now since there's three maids in the dining room back then.

A desperate girl wanting away from her family she latched herself to a stranger who offered her 'a hand'. She was lucky it was Reborn or who knows where she could be had she went with a sleazeball.

And now, that abused girl became Reborn's first and finest pupil, and living life as she wanted to live it. Enjoying things she was deprived of. Food. Clothes. Proper Sleeping Quarters. Baths. Fun times(Reborn actually took her out to Amusement Parks as a reward until she's old enough to be on her own) and even bought her gifts for exemplary performances. In turn, she adored Reborn like a parent figure she never had and always met or exceeded standards for the sake of being the best to repay his time for her. And she fiercely disapproves of ALL his girlfriends who just wants him for bed, money, and simply being known to be 'his girlfriend' and the social status that came with it with risks to match because she believes he deserved better, preferably a lifelong partner before she could feel she can leave him and be independent, knowing he's OK.

Reborn found her opinion cute, but he himself feels he's unlikely to find a woman she wished him to find, not while he's an Arcobaleno. Which is why he's playing around with temporary attachments.

Man can't last long without good women after all, and Dino has yet to find a match and as Boss, its his duty to protect and ensure his family line.

Read: find a powerful female Sky to marry.

Reborn teased him that its a shame Lorelei is a Cloud, otherwise he'd have bullied him into marrying her as his perk as her legal guardian. Because Skies are so rare that to have Sky children, Skies must pair up and marry. If a Sky married any other element, 99.9 percent of the time, the child would be a Guardian. Its rare for heteroelemental pairings to have Sky children. Hell, look at Vongola Settimo who married a woman of different type, and it took Vongola Ottavo, his youngest child to be a Sky and he was lucky his wife lived that long to bear Daniela as childbirth is taxing on women.

So he has to make a choice. The easy way or the hard way.

Dino sighed.

He wanted to marry out of love, thank you. And Lorelei most likely prefers to marry a man who stole her heart as she wanted a good home and become everything the Dursleys weren't.

So he too, worked as to not be behind as even he has manly pride after all.

xxx

Christmas...

In Scotland...

'Pray tell why are we here Siri?' Lorelei complained as they went to Hogwarts by Floo Travel.

'Well Lorrie, I'm one of the Tournament Sponsors, as well as one of the planners since in your Halloween of Terror here, Ludo got fired from being a planner since he didn't memorize the rules, AND the fact that he got excited with your accidental case he really wanted you to join for more excitement, until you showed that nobody's the boss of you. Just that Barty Jr.'s an unexpected factor though...poor Percy Weasley lost his boss and made to fill his position so he got promoted, but all eyes are on him so he's in a lot of pressure...and to think he graduated last year and this is what he faces.'

'Well, its his first time as Boss.' said Lorelei. 'This is merely a test of his character to see if he has what it takes to be a Boss. Reborn's training my junior pupil since his dad hired him to train his son to inherit the family's business. And Mr. Weasley must have what it takes as no Hogwarts Graduate is in his shoes he must set a good example. To prove that even youngsters like him can do it. Well, I'm educated and trained in something else so I can't be a boss. I'm more of a fighter.'

'True true. The ol' fuddy-duddies have been in power for decades its the turn of us young folks to shine.' Sirius chuckled. 'I'm looking forward to how Percy will handle his side of a near-disaster event no thanks to Barty Jr. Ludo would have been spared from the fiasco if he wasn't trying to force you into a tournament you didn't sign up for.'

'Heeee...'

'Did you bring your formal dress?'

'Of course I did! You can't expect me to dance in a suit you know!'

'Good, good! Cuz after you dance with me you might wanna dance with guys your age or the young adults!' Sirius grinned.

'Jeez, are you finding me a match?!' Lorelei cried incredulously.

'Well hopefully...but you might find one mainland, who knows? But still, opportunities must be taken before all the good ones are gone. This applies to both boys and girls of prominent families. You might find good matches among some half-bloods and foreigners!'

'I'd prefer it if a man is stronger or at least equal to me in strength.' Lorelei grumbled.

At Hogwarts...in a room provided for guests on the first floor...

'Ohhh! Looking good Lorelei!' Sirius whistled as he had taken a bath AND came out fully-dressed because Lorelei took a bath first, in order to be fresh in her dress. Its a coral pink halter backless dress with a white belt made of 'white rings'. Her wavy hair is in on an elegant updo with decorative hairpins, and she wore expensive jewelry. Her shoes are red, round-toed chunky heels with an ankle strap. And these shoes are made deadly with her propagation powers. He on the other hand, wore a classy tux and robe, made from the finest magical wool in Italy. He now took to shopping there with Moony for clothes. Unlike Madam Malkins and Twilfitt and Tattings, the clerks are very helpful in exchange for a three Galleon tip, and they will find what looks best on you.

So yes, he came in style. And with a young date. They only came in after the Champions opened the Yule Ball due to tradition that Champions must be the ones to open it before everyone else can dance.

Lorelei also danced with the French and mixed-nationality Durmstrang boys and she was easily the most attractive human witch in the ball. Not to mention she's not above flaunting what she has. Out of all females in the school, she has the best figure because she has taken painstakingly care of what she was born with, and having adjustments here and there to make a pear-shaped body look good.

Although there are many times that she has to remind her partners in amusement that 'my eyes are up here' because they're eyeing her full, shapely breasts that they were dreaming to grope or suck...and her backless halter is giving them time to fantasize but she doesn't want to get in a relationship with a man weaker than she. Its her pride as a Cloud.

Its not her fault the British and French witches haven't discovered what's available in other parts of the world. That, and lack of discipline in their youth, as well as inherent laziness because of 'magic can do anything' mindset. As a result, they don't fully utilize maximize their god-given assets. It takes dedication, hard work and diet control to have sculpted arms, waist, buns and legs, dammit. Looking good, is difficult and painful but looking slobby and out of shape is so darn easy.

How is that fair?!

Well, she outshone the other belles in the ball. Effortless.

One would think with the release of Witch Weekly, the clothing stores of Britain would have updated by now...

xxx

'So, how's the ball?' Reborn asked his first pupil who snorted.

'While the men from Durmstrang Institute are handsome men since I mostly paired up with boys of that school, I stand by what I say. A man strong enough to defeat me means a man strong enough to protect family. Me and our future children.' said Lorelei softly. 'I enjoyed the party though but I DO have to watch out for the media and spiked food.' she grumbled. 'If you think Date Rape drugs are bad, you should see what potions can do. Unlike drugs we know, potions work instantly. The easy prey are the morons who let their dates get them food and drink. The culprits being mostly the Inbreds who can't score a date due to their newfound reputation and magicking the potions over, and the Durmstrang boys who made sure they asked a pretty girl out. But too bad for them I'm not lazy and no easy prey.' she scoffed. 'But still, the sight of boys taking their dates out of the Great Hall speaks volumes of how careless and ignorant the Faculty are. By now the implications are disturbing to say the least...so I tipped Madam Pomfrey because I cannot cause alarm and a scandal. Not with Rita Skeeter over.'

'Probably chaos over there by now...'

xxx

Hogwarts, the next day...

Madam Pomfrey screeched in outraged bloody murder when she found an envelope on her desk and a small bottle containing a memory and read its contents. 'HOUSE ELF!'

'Y-yes, Miss Poppy?' a random house elf squeaked nervously. So early in the morning and did the twins do something?

'Get the Headmasters and ALL Professors here, NOW! A grave crime is committed right under our very noses!'

'Yes Miss!' ten minutes later, the entire staff and Headmasters rushed to the Infirmary.

'Poppy, what's this of a grave crime?' Dumbledore asked his Head Healer while the other staff are disturbed at the very idea of it.

'Miss Potter has commented on a lot of our young wizards spiking their dates with Love Potions, and taking them out of the Great Hall discreetly, taking advantage of the party.' Madam Pomfrey growled. 'Love Potions are essentially Date Rape Drugs. If in the Muggle World their brand of such weakens women into being unable to resist their rapists, our brand of contraband causes instant sexual arousal and desire, and the need to 'do it' with their partners uncontrollably. In short, a lot of young witches are taken advantage of in this manner last night...with most of the culprits being from Hogwarts, and Durmstrang.'

'WHAT?!'

'I-If she knew, why didn't she say anything last night?!' Professor Sprout choked out in dismay.

'Rita Skeeter, and she didn't know the names of the students involved. She could not make a move even if she wanted to. Moreover she didn't know Hogwarts' layout to rescue the girls that the most she could do, was memorize their faces and left behind a memory to ensure they don't escape the consequences.' Madam Pomfrey explained. 'And we need to check the girls if something bore fruit out of it.'

'Zis is a disaster...merci...and Dumblydoor! Karkaroff! What kind of schools do you have zat you have _rapists_ in your schools?!' Madame Maxime shrieked angrily, causing the other teachers to sputter. Then before looking at the matron. 'Who,' she choked out. 'Are the victim girls?' she asked the Matron who cringed.

'Er, mostly your students...'

Madame Maxime let out a shriek of outrage, looking ready to throttle her fellow Headmasters.

'And some Hogwarts girls that Lady Potter notes as 'attractive' and 'cute' and judging from their looks, mostly sixth to seventh years judging by their magical developments...we are most fortunate none of the fourth years are...gulp...' Madam Pomfrey shivered. 'Her date is persistent in offering to get them a drink as well as she mostly danced with Durmstrang boys, but she's no fool. She's known men enough to know they'll pull this stunt. We are also to blame as well for being negligent as well. We should have checked the students for possession of Potions before the party even began.' she said gloomily. 'Because Rita Skeeter was around, she couldn't raise the alarm and keep this within school only as she wanted to protect the identities of the victims.'

'Let's view,' Dumbledore shook in tranquil fury. 'Those memories Poppy. I have a Pensieve in my office. Note the girls in need of professional help, and the boys who committed this crime. It pains me that at a young age, they could do this.'

'Let's hope nobody got pregnant.' McGonagall choked. 'This is a nightmare! If only that woman wasn't here last night, we'd have known sooner!' she despaired. 'We could have protected the girls and punished those boys!'

'...Lady Potter suggested Animagi-proofing the school because she suspects for a long time now and that woman turned into a bloody beetle before her eyes, spotting her near the Great Hall doors!'

'WHAAAAAT?!'

'That explains how she gets around now!' Professor Snape burst out. 'Illegal Animagus, Trespassing on Private Property, Slander, Libel, Invasion of Privacy and Reveal of Classified Information, Lack of Discretion and trampling on Rights of Censoring and Identity Anonymity...her crimes alone is several years in Azkaban. No wonder Miss Potter couldn't act. If Skeeter finds out, scandal between three countries will occur and political disaster of epic proportions.' he said drolly. 'That woman doesn't care how many lives she ruins, as long as she has a scoop. The only reason nobody's lynched her yet is because the Daily Prophet is Ministry-controlled AND protected and she knows that and she's milking it gleefully.' he said as everyone else shared his displeasure. 'For all we know she's still buzzing around for scandals.'

'How about we deal with her after we dealt with the children?' Filius suggested. 'For now, we must work on the wards, and keep everyone in their dorms and accommodations after breakfast, nobody allowed out. We staff stay together to apply security. We cannot let this go on, once is bad enough.'

'Suspension is not enough punishment, I say expulsion!' Professor Vector spat. 'What if the girls got pregnant?! Are these rapists going to be responsible and do the right thing or ditch the girls to their situations they caused?!'

'We need to know their identities first, Septima. We will get to that after breakfast.' said Dumbledore. 'And once we see the memories...I say we need three Ministers, the presence of the respective Law Enforcement Directors and some Aurors, and the parents of children concerned. I admit this will be ugly but we must do the right thing. Children are our priority first and foremost.'

'Someone HAS to help me convince parents who live in Scandinavia and Bulgaria.' Karkaroff complained. 'International Portkeys are expensive without government support on a case like this! Maxime has it easy, France isn't that far from Britain so hers is affordable!'

'I daresay your boys committing rape, a crime worthy of expulsion is enough convincing powers.' said Snape wryly. 'With expulsion on their school records, finding employment will be impossible even with all their OWLs and NEWTs, and I say that's a worthy enough punishment. Who would hire a rapist?'

'I suppose zat's enough revenge.' Madame Maxime grumbled.

'We will first confirm this crime has occurred once we see the memories, and checking on the girls in question.'

And so, at breakfast...

'May I have your attention please!' Professor Dumbledore boomed as the students settled down for breakfast. 'After breakfast, all students must return to their dorms and accommodations immediately. Nobody is allowed to leave and go out. Prefects, reinforce this rule and to be sure, House Elves under invisibility will provide extra measures. You may now proceed to breakfast.'

This got students whispering...

If only they knew what they're in for.

xxx

Back in Italy...

Lorelei wondered if Madam Pomfrey acted based on the presents she left behind, while training Dino as a fighter. 'Good, you're improving but still, your being a two-left-feet when your subordinates are not around is a big no-no as a boss. You lasted ten minutes this time. Good. However, I want you to last a whole damn day with just me, while studying Boss 101 under Reborn. Because if you lasted a day with me at my full speed and strength, that means you can do missions without fear of your two left feet any longer.'

'A-alright...owww...' Dino winced as Lorelei healed him with her flames. 'I never thought propagation can heal...'

'Single words can mean several things, if you are creative.' Lorelei chuckled. 'I propagated the speed of your body's healing factor...but you must eat a lot to compensate for the cellular stress of sped-up metabolism. Healthy diet until you graduate and no junk food with my method of healing. Pig out if you have to, it'll do you great.'

'OK. At least with your idea I can survive Reborn's lessons...' said Dino as before lunch time, they stopped sparring.

'Has the young boss improved?' Romario asked, coming out of hiding.

'Ten minutes. That's a far jump from the four minutes last month.' said Lorelei approvingly. 'It means his Sky Flames is Harmonizing with his body more and more.' she stated before frowning. 'Just who the hell seals people's flames off anyway, that should be a crime!' she complained. 'Dino would never fall down stairs as a child if he remained unsealed!'

'I'm afraid that some centuries back, bosses who have children choose only one child, while protecting the missus and the others from the Mafia back then that they petitioned for one rule. Flame Sealing and only Bosses can do it. If anyone NOT a boss did it, whoever that moron is, will get executed on the spot.'

'That's the stupidest so-called Safety Law I ever heard! Whoever came up with that shit should be brought back from the dead and shot again! In the _balls_!' Romario reflexively cupped his groin while shivering. 'And was the Vindice piss-drunk when they agreed to it?!'

xxx

Elsewhere in the world, with the Vindice keeping tabs on EVERY mafioso...

'You know, who agreed to _that_? I wasn't here when that law was made.'

'Ask the boss and Jager. They were around that time I think. I'm pretty new here like you.'

'...er, can we even get drunk with bodies like these?'

'Who knows. How about we try and get smashed tonight?'


	7. Spartan Academy OWL Exam Shock

Spartan Academy O.W.L Exam Shock

It didn't take long for Lorelei to get mail from a House Elf that's apparently, Sirius' informant in Hogwarts.

The crime is confirmed, and five girls...mostly from prominent families, got pregnant...and caused quite a scandal of the century simply because boys can't keep it in their pants, and girls are lazy and careless, taking advantage of 'gentlemen', thus they got this coming as well when they should have been more vigilant.

And so, a lot of parents are furious, demanding compensation for 'damages', while also being scolded by Madam Pomfrey for failing horribly in teaching their daughters the horror of Rape Drugs. They should never trust a boy offering them food and drink to avoid this!

'Lady Potter noted a lot of girls leaving the hall with their dates under influence, and the smarter ones went to get their own food and drink, thus avoiding this! And judging by the names mentioned, they're _muggleborn girls who were the only ones to avoid getting drugged and raped_! And she's the only half-blood who knows better!' Sirius laughed about this one with good reason. Muggleborns are more educated than their magical peers about these dangers than their magical counterparts which was a slap to the face to the overconfident magicals.

After some shouting matches, expulsion was agreed on, and damages paid to the daughters whose purities have been compromised, thus damaging their Bride Prices and chances of getting married now with some pregnant with their rapists' children. Not just expulsion, the parents of these daughters forced the boys to take responsibility 'or else'. That, and to make sure, the boy will live in their home, wandless during summers and they'll now face hellish in-laws and a 'bride' who hated their guts.

Such is the price of ignorance and laziness of purebloods and even half-bloods who grew up magical.

Thus, chaos ensued and thankfully, Skeeter couldn't air that out...that, and she was caught and put in prison for getting outed as an illegal animagus, and damages she caused that those she wrote badly about, gleefully supported what she deserves.

Rita Skeeter's case is the only case that went public, because Severus Snape is one vindictive bastard.

The Tri-Wizard Tournament went off without a hitch otherwise.

Not only that, due to putting Barty Crouch Jr. for a trial as to HOW he got out, not only did his Imperioused father join him in Azkaban again, the fact that Lorelei was to be used as a Catalyst for his master's revival(but she thwarted it), and everything that got the court in a full tizzy of chaos that nobody wanted another war which was a good thing, and after tossing the Crouches in Azkaban, they stormed Little Hangleton and found one very ugly baby, and a huge magical snake for a bodyguard...and knowing who the Inner Circle is as its only they who have Dark Marks, resulting in the mass-chaos of pursuit and spells being shot off.

Sirius yelled for destruction and the frantic wizards and witches killed the snake, and destroyed the body forcing Voldemort to flee as a wraith once more. Not truly dead but for some reason, he was angrier than ever and they really didn't want to know.

Just discovering he is not truly dead, got the Ministry demanding for more caution while everyone wondered WHY is he NOT dead since that day 14 years ago...?

xxx

'Bloody nightmare I tell you, bloody nightmare.' Sirius scowled as yet another summer, he invited Lorelei to his flat. 'He's still damn alive as a Wraith, and apparently planning a dark ritual using the tournament and you since 'Blood of the Enemy' is needed. The more hated the enemy the stronger the magic in the potion.'

'Ah, good thing I rendered Jr. an invalid then?' Lorelei shuddered at the mere idea of certain possibilities. 'If he takes my blood, what will happen other than stronger magics?'

'Well, certain access to the enemy's abilities for one thing...'

'Bloody fuck!' Lorelei exclaimed in horror. Voldemort would have access to Dying Will Flames despite having no idea what it is but in time, it'll be discovered!

'Yes, bloody fuck indeed.' Remus noted. 'You can enhance yourself physically to superhuman levels and that's the last thing we want or need right now.' he said, shaking his head. 'You still won't tell us though.'

'If you are to know, you have to be what I am or else I'll be in a prison worse than Azkaban.' Lorelei grunted.

'What could be worse than Dementors?'

'Dealing with wardens who are the strongest humans on this planet stronger than me, that's what. They are feared even by powerful organizations because they wrote the law, they ARE the law who deal with heinous crimes by the book, word-for-word, they are NOT corrupt, and it takes one hell of a bargaining skill that is worth the price of letting out a dangerous quarry beneficial to the organization who wants them out. Nope, no fortune but something heavier and costlier. They have no use for money anyway. As for Dementors, all you have to do is give them some poor schmucks for snacks and you're free as you please. The only good thing about our prison is that its clean, not what you showed me in your memories.'

'When you put it that way...' Sirius grimaced. 'Your prison sucks. How to be an assassin?'

'Not that!' Lorelei sputtered as they thought its info privy to an Assassin's Guild. 'How to be a part of the organization I'm in! And our world is based on professionalism and trust. Reborn is a very high-ranking person I'm lucky to be with as his student so in turn while I enjoy a few notches below him in rank but I'm still higher than any idiot in any organization while maintaining neutrality because Reborn's a neutral entity, in turn I have loads of pressure on me as he is one of the strongest in our community. Hence his perfectionism even though it served me well over the years, but you have no idea how hard it is to reach his standards.' she sighed. 'I'm glad for my brains now and I got skill down pat. Its only my body that needs some more work.' she said. 'I've done loads of jobs since that Halloween and Yule Ball fiasco just to make it in time for my summer.'

'By the way, since HE is back...any ideas to help boost our forces?'

'Sure but it requires a lot of magical swearings and oath-takings...if the Ministry ever hopes of hiring MY services as a tutor...and the word 'easy' does NOT exist in my dictionary.' Lorelei grinned viciously. 'Give me a day to write up a curriculum, what's needed, and the budget it will take. Its up to you to tell Madam Bones and set her on your weakling Minister. Not to mention my services as the instructor and given what I have in mind, I demand an annual income of 20000 Galleons.' Sirius and Remus gawked in shock at the obscene amount of money. 'Because once I'm through with the current batch, including whoever heck graduated this year in three years, I guarantee you a capable taskforce and then the teachings will be up to the boss onwards since I only contracted a 3 year job. So that's 60000 plus the spendings incurred. Have the Ministry run a complete Audit in Budgeting this summer to make it plausible as come September, these schmucks will curse my name and have nightmares of me.'

xxx

'...that's what she said.' Sirius told the Minister and the entire DMLE Director and Department Heads.

'60000 plus what she requires to build a capable task force in just three years when it usually takes four?!' Fudge cried in aghast. 'Where will we get that money?'

'From the Ministry coffers obviously, assuming huge chunks of that money don't secretly go into pockets after listening to whispers of sweet nothings and selective hearing skills.' said Sirius flatly and bluntly, causing Fudge to go red faced as its no secret that he takes bribes for bills to pass through with his support and those in the department were amazed he has balls to go blunt with the Headmaster. 'This, is war we don't want to happen, so you'd best listen to experts.'

'I quite agree since Black is among those who dueled him in person.' said Madam Bones. 'He would know what we need to do and Ms. Potter is willing to help as a citizen of our country. Just what IS her job that she's home tutored AND can do wandless magic and use firearms?'

'Er, she's a Professional Mercenary and Freelancer.' said Sirius numbly.

'A WHAT?!' the whole floor thundered in shock.

'Her new Magical Guardian has that for a job so he trained her as one, and once she's good enough he lets her take jobs for her own income and her pay is astronomical per client as muggles pay pure gold for professional work.' said Sirius wryly. 'If you check the yearly income of families in Gringotts, she's about to out-rich the Malfoys and Longbottoms soon considering how much money she puts in.'

'WHAAAAAAAT?!'

'So yes, for her work, she charges an annual income of 20 grand and that's her _being nice_. If she's as ruthless in charging as Reborn, she would have charged a _hundred_.'

Now that, is a price nobody wants to pay.

'She will come to talk once everyone agrees with this,' said Sirius, tapping a finger on the papers. 'And before anyone leaves this room, numerous oaths and swearings are required to avoid an information leak to the enemy. To those who refuse to take oaths and swearings is automatically an enemy she will kill no matter who you are, even if you're a Minister as _its a country's security on the line here_ folks.' he said seriously. 'She WILL hunt you down and kill you and those who you do business with. She'll make what she did with Barty look like Armageddon.'

Everyone exchanged nervous looks.

'...how soon do we sign up?' said Fudge feebly. She defeated a Death Eater with wandless lightning magic, and dislocated all of his joints out of their sockets just so he couldn't run, after becoming a Squib.

And so, Auror Academy...

'Welcome to Boot Camp, Cooked Steaks and Fresh Meat!' at the Orientation Hall, Lorelei greeted both Veterans and Auror Hopefuls. The officials who were there sputtered at how she referred to them, and the fact that she wore an obscene outfit(in many of the conservatives' point of view at least). She wore her Black Death outfit that mat as well be body paint that covered everything but her ample cleavage, and showed off her figure that got several seventeen-eighteen year olds DROOLING.

'I'm your instructor regarding Magical Combat, Physical Fitness, Occlumency and a revolutionized Investigative and Deduction Skills. Stealth and Infiltration, and of course, acting skills because you require the latter to successfully do the former! War is coming if he ever manages to revive himself and you can bet it'll be twenty-thirty years ago all over again and our cooked steaks would know that best while to fresh meat, you just hear it as horror stories from your parents.' she spoke coolly. 'But as we know, reality is far scarier. You all swore oaths that you will not betray training secrets, your friends and families, and you will all share the same schedule as these Veterans for three years while future newcomers will have a different schedule. Of course, for veterans, this counts as 'paid leave'!' those already employed CHEERED. 'Getting paid for goin' back to school. Lucky you eh? We'll begin. Immediately!'

She thus, subjected them to a curriculum of her design. Not to mention the lack of sleep she subjected them to as she ends training at 9 pm, and dinner is very late, and they're all forced to shower after dinner because they will all wake up at 5:30 for breakfast, latecomers will be punished by losing a portion of their meals...and she trained them better in security due to latest Muggle Developments in security they have to watch out for because some forms of technology can NOW spot wizardkind using magic, and taught them fashion for blending in better, as well as by being ruthlessly thorough and being by the book, and they are to NOT accept bribes or allow themselves to be threatened by social status anymore. She also taught them how to take care of their good looks, and are lucky to eat delicious, but healthy foods but the catch is, trainees are made to eat for 'two people in one sitting' every mealtimes to 'fuel their workout'.

While she terrorized these chumps, she did twice the hardness herself because she is still under Reborn's instructions in order to achieve maximum perfection for a Cloud Guardian.

She became known as the Black Demon of Auror Academy for her mercilessness to her trainees in training with high standards to match and 'these standards must be met or die trying'.

Upon having re-trained employees and fresh graduates, the fourth year was to be dedicated to Medical Knowledge to help teammates survive in the field but someone else will teach her designed curriculum for the fourth year, as she is only contracted to train for three years. That, and on their free times, they are to keep up their training 'or else'.

Because that 'or else' means, the people and their teammates in whatever missions they're in will pay for their laxness if they have 'incompetence moments' at the wrong time.

But she had to take Leave to take her OWLs.

xxx

Hogwarts...

The castle shook because of her arrival for the OWLs...in the Great Hall. And of course, she's the only one NOT in Hogwarts Uniform. She has her own unique one. Its a bright, form-fitting purple button-up top with a shirt collar and a shiny purple ribbon instead of a tie, a billowy, flimsy black mantle robe that reached up to her hips and she wore black short shorts. Then thigh-high leggings and collar ankle boots that sembled that of a shirt collar with the boots majorly black, but the collar, purple in color. Everything of course, made out of the best fabrics and in her shoes' case, leather and material.

'Oh my god...'

'She's here?!'

'Is she taking her OWLs too?'

'But she's not attending any school, right? How can she take her OWLs?'

The Written and Theory stuff occurs in the morning, and Practicals at Night.

Its at a time like this, that Lorelei is VERY THANKFUL SHE'S A CLOUD.

Propagation came in handy, in her studies.

And so, when exam time began, Professor McGonagall who was the supervising examiner, looked at the Fifth Years who all bore signs of 'OWL Fear Syndrome'. Yet the only one looking confident and bored, is Lorelei Potter. She has mixed feelings about the girl-who-never-came, is clearly dangerous and not hesitant to call people out on issues, problems and faults.

While students are in utter anxiety and nervousness, she just wrote down her answers boredly, and _finished within fifteen minutes_ when the exams have an _hour and half_. She submitted her paper and questionnaire to McGonagall, much to the disbelief of the other students. Professor McGonagall looked at her paper and the answer sheet she's had, she could only gawk and gape.

'...er, can I leave the room now until practicals later?'

'Yes, you may.' McGonagall sputtered. 'Y-you got them all correct.'

'WHAT?!' came the freak-out of the rest of the students as Lorelei happily left the room to go back to Hogsmeade where she stays. She stays at the Three Broomsticks Inn, securing the best room for herself(even then, wizardkind is NOT very creative with their idea of 'best room', and she's seen BETTER but at least, its cleaner).

She was far too used to first-class rooms and the best Italians can offer, both magic and muggle alike.

xxx

'So, how did she do in my subject?' Flitwick asked McGonagall excitedly over lunch break. The other teachers edged closer to listen even though the Fifth Years are gabbing about it too.

'She perfected the Charms Written Exams, Filius.' said McGonagall as the other teachers gasped. 'She finished in 15 minutes, looking bored and sleepy. Cheating is impossible as we laced the Great Hall with many anti-cheating spells and cheating detection charms we know of as well as a monitoring charm, nothing reacted, she just wrote quickly and then she's done.'

'My god, that's the first time in history this happened, isn't it?' said Madam Marchbanks. '15 minutes and perfected her written exams?'

'Indeed so!'

'I'm looking forward to the Practicals next!' said Flitwick. 'Its just a shame I can't be there to see it!' he moaned. 'I have classes! I wish I could be there!'

Later, he gets his wish.

xxx

Practical Classes...

Everyone is called by group in alphabetical order. A's went first until soon, Professor Flitwick called out. 'Parkinson, Pansy. Patil, Padma. Patil, Parvati. Potter, Lorelei.' the four teens went inside the room. Her examiner is Professor Tofty, the oldest and baldest examiner.

'Potter, is it?' said Professor Tofty, consulting his notes and peering over his pince-nez at Lorelei as he approached. 'The famous Potter?'

'That fame is pretty-much unwanted though.' Lorelei said blandly. 'Given how I so-called got famous.'

'Indeed, so. People often forget what you lost that day yet they celebrate you bringing him down, forgetting what it took for it to happen. But at least you got rightfully famous for effortlessly subduing a dangerous, deranged Death Eater, and training our forces.' he said brightly. 'Now then, let's begin shall we?' he said. 'You will be doing a few tasks for me. Take this egg cup and make it do cartwheels.'

She didn't need a wand to do that. Her own finger was enough that made the old man look gleeful.

'My word! Wandless Non-Verbal magic!' he beamed excitedly, causing incredible distraction in the room as examiners and students alike turned to their area and gaped. 'But still, I'd like to see a wand-performed one just to make sure you know the wand movement and incantation required.'

'This is gonna suck.' Lorelei moped as she took out her wand out of her sleeve. 'What am I gonna tell the local shop back home I blew up this 355th wand I got from him?' she did the wand movement just fine, said the incantation to make her egg cup do cartwheels again, but her wand blew up on her as the egg cup kept doing cartwheels.

'Merlin!' a Ministry Examiner gasped as the wand looked like a frayed mini-broom now, while still letting out sparks. Lorelei gave her wand an annoyed look before tossing it in the nearby trash can.

'I-I see what you mean...' Professor Tofty's glasses went askew as he feebly spoke, seeing that she's not kidding. 'So this always happens so you took to mastering Wandless Non-Verbal Magic?' he asked the deadpan-utterly resigned-witch.

'Pretty much or I just use my finger instead as an impromptu wand. Can't I just use my finger from now on?'

'I'm afraid rules are rules my dear, you'll have to buy plenty of matching wands to last you throughout the exams.' said Professor Tofty, feeling sorry for her while at the same time, gleeful that the girl-who-lived is an incredibly talented witch. 'I'll notify the Hogsmeade Branch Ollivanders for this necessity.'

Lorelei groaned.

'Good thing I got six more then.' she took out her other six wands, causing raised eyebrows.

'Goodness knows you have more wands than an Auror...now, Levitation Charm please.' and after that, the Color-change and Growth Charms, before she was dismissed, and had to dispose of her blown-up wands.

As she left, nobody could stop her Egg Cup from doing cartwheels until the magic ran out on its own slowly and soon, stopped.

In Core Classes, there's Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Astronomy, Potions, History of Magic and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Then the electives of Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, and Muggle Studies.

Sirius mailed McGonagall that she's taking all BUT Divination and Muggle Studies. Divination's a load of bull and why bother when she lives a muggle lifestyle?

What was fun for her was Astronomy. She enhanced her Telescope so she could really see properly and ace her Star Charts for her practical exams that occurred right after the written exams. The Care of Magical Creatures one was by far the 'adventurous one'. And the results will be sent sometime in July.

At July while still in Auror Academy, she was supervising training...she got her results.

She's got all Os and there's an O+ in Charms due to her abilities.

'Humm! At least he's not gonna go Spartan on me with this!' Lorelei squealed in glee. 'Rollo!' she called out as a House Elf appeared. 'Take my OWL Results to Sirius! Then tell him afterward to mail it to Reborn!'

'Yes, Miss Lorrie!' Rollo bowed, taking the letter from her and disappeared.

Well, life went on until she turned 17.


	8. Meeting Decimo

Meeting Decimo

The whole Ministry is put in a tight spot.

Not only was a huge amount of money spent on the Auror Forces(that totally paid off as the Aurors demonstrated their newfound abilities), every employee is made to swear an Oath that is very well-worded with no way out for dual or triple loyalties.

In short, its 'Be Loyal ONLY to one's Country, and Protect its People. Do not betray the Ministry and the people. Never have any affiliation with anyone who aims to destroy and hurt the ministry and its people unless the Ministry became too corrupt that it needs 'fixing''. And that, they are NOT Death Eaters or a Supporter of the Dark Lord and his beliefs, and those who are NOT employed in the Ministry are no longer able to freely come in and out. For a guest to come in, they must be welcomed by the Minister him/herself, and the Director of the DMLE who will do a thorough checking before letting the guest in. Not only that, they all swore oaths to never conceal information about the enemy, putting one Albus Dumbledore in a tight spot.

Due to that swearing, some people ARE in a tight spot and forced to flee, and manhunts began for employed Death Eaters who fibbed Imperious who couldn't swear. The Ministry asked Gringotts to freeze their accounts in a bid to further make things difficult for the Death Eaters.

And as one who aced all her O. , she could now have access to her seat in the Wizengamot, but asked Sirius as her proxy and gave him full authority over her seats, but she has to do it in the next Wizengamot Meeting before she goes home in the holidays.

Holidays?

Why, these schmucks only have one week of Holidays, matching hers, because she reports home after all.

Now she has another problem.

Her muggle exams, and how to get the two other men in her life the same training? Sure, Remus has PLENTY of free time, Sirius doesn't.

xxx

Italy...

'I've seen your grades. Good work, Lorelei.' said Reborn, looking at her O.W.L grades that have perfect marks. 'But you'll soon deal with your Muggle Exams. Have you studied?'

Lorelei is enrolled in a school, but because of her training, Reborn claims she is too sick to attend, being born with a genetic defect that made her body too frail and ill to go to school thus is to be Home-Schooled based on the school's curriculum. She only takes Final Exams as a result. But HER kind of Final Exams means unlike students who put up with specific amount of items, hers numbered up to 1000, ten questions per lesson in the books, and must be present in a room where she's the only occupant in school and take her exams a day before the actual students themselves, or if the two mafioso are feeling lazy to go, they have the supervisor come over to a hospital room they booked with a number of spells(without somehow harming the machines and the electronics and THAT, took skill) to keep up the facade.

Its how she gets official school grades with the help of incredible bullshitting skills on Reborn's part. And Arcobalenos have that happy ability through their pacifiers. That, and she has actual school records after her abysmal school grades at Grade 5 due to the Dursleys threatening her. What's done is done but for Reborn, her past records are utterly unacceptable due to circumstances that weren't her fault. So they pulled the 'ill girl' schtick.

They've been doing this for years. So if in a mission she needed to infiltrate as a student, she can do so.

That, and so she legally exists too! All mafioso must exist in both the surface world and the underworld to avoid trouble later on.

And at 17...for her NEWTs, things haven't changed a bit as her results are still Os.

But what changed is that she never has to worry about war unlike her many counterparts.

This time, with competent adults and a secure Ministry with no loopholes to exploit, no child fought a war. Especially NOT her. Its known that Horcruxes are involved to a select few. When Dumbledore revealed she is one, Sirius simply said she had dealt with it when she was 11. As the sole survivor of her house, she has had privileges in Gringotts that for a price, she got rid of her Horcrux, along with healing the damages in her body the Dursleys. All sole survivors of Noble or Ancient Noble Houses have the privilege of Gringotts' Healing Facilities and they specialize in Curses for a reason, effortlessly destroying her as a Horcrux without killing her. However, for orphans with still-living magical relatives, its up to the relatives to find 'other means'. Like seriously, they didn't wonder why her scar was gone when she first showed up in public no thanks to Barty Jr.'s machinations?

But she had to take Moony to the Italian Hospital with Sirius.

He got hurt protecting his very young wife who is currently at home being pregnant and nearly died if not for her husband. She was the Secret Keeper to their Fideliuses. And its NOT easy looking for her OR trying to get to her.

They barely got to him on time. But at least this time, she didn't lose anybody close enough to be family this time.

xxx

'...I barely survived that one.' said Remus as because Sirius, like any other employee is busy dealing with the aftermath, Sirius is busy in the Ministry like any other Department Head. 'Thanks to your training, the DMLE has gotten loads better than last time.' he said. 'You trained them well.'

'Heh, of course.' Lorelei snorted. Remus, after some healing and removing curses and residues off of him, can leave in a week. 'Can't do any less than that, can I? So, how's your young wife coming along?' Remus cringed. Young wife indeed! He's 38 years old and she's only 23 years old! Old enough to be her FATHER with a 15 years time gap! Nymphadora 'Dora' Tonks, daughter of Andromeda and Ted Tonks. A pureblood and muggleborn making Dora a half-blood like Lorelei. She's pregnant with their first baby. Remus refused her advances for this very reason, but she's 'relentless' as she knew what kind of man she wanted very well indeed and Sirius is supportive, confident of leaving his cousin to him. So they got married and Dora is 8 months along.

You do NOT dare to harm an Ex-Werewolf's Pack without paying the price. No Siree.

'Well, she can't wait to get our kid out cuz' he's too heavy.' Remus chuckled fondly before sighing. 'But still, I never thought I would get married and have a child when I shook myself off that notion out of fear...and thanks to you I no longer have that fear. My child will be alright.' he said in relief.

'Well, good people deserve good things in life.' Lorelei chirped cheerfully. Bad people don't deserve anything good indeed. 'Well, you better call me when anything exciting happens, don't leave me out of it!'

'Sure!'

A month later, she was called alright.

Because Sirius made Minister for Magic and as a Wizengamot Member, she must be present for his inauguration in her formal Wizengamot Robes and all. Now that he's Minister he can't exactly manage his and her seats anymore, so they asked Remus for the job as a trusted family member of the Blacks and Potters. Originally the choice was Andromeda but she didn't want to due to chances of her seeing unwanted faces and lose her cool, and Dora is still an Auror(albeit taking ML for three years), she can't be both.

But it is said that Sirius wanted many senseless and stupid laws and bills abolished, and put new ones in its place to make the Ministry more flexible, and understand the outside world more. He made many reforms...appropriately planned well between them and the Lovegoods who began publishing what EMI thought of the Magical Brits. That, and he wants graduates with Os and EEs employed regardless of Blood Status as he wants competent people more than their lineage.

It took several issues to learn that Magical Britain got no respect whatsoever due to their way of thinking, was incredibly...flooring. EMI directly attacks, even mentioning names!

So yes, nobody's happy about it.

The only good thing about what EMI had to publish about them, is what they thought of Umbridge. The most hated person in the Ministry. She tried to get Xeno Lovegood arrested for publishing falsehoods, but her wants were turned down, because EMI has spies all over the place, and because its a European International Paper, they print cold-blooded hard facts based on what they see.

And now, the newest printout was the British National Hero training Aurors herself and the results are fabulous that the British Aurors and Hitwizards are no longer a joke to laugh at. She made them competent in just three years that the contract money she demanded was worth it, and its noted that said hero is just a 14 years old girl with a mysterious educational background as she was never in any magical school yet effortlessly aced her OWLs and NEWTs, is also the latest Minister's _Goddaughter_. She is also a Wizengamot Member yet due to her mysterious line of work, she has a relative be her proxy, and in three years, catching up to the Blacks in family wealth levels just by herself, and her job is still unknown but works in Mainland Europe with her Guardian who took her in before Sirius got out of Azkaban.

Loads of people wondered what her job is, and only the Marauder Family knows the truth, while the Ministry knows a half-truth.

xxx

At age 17...

Reborn left for another job at spring, months before her seventeenth birthday so he gave her, her advanced 'exams'. A full-powered fight that pretty-much decimated the Cavallone Training Grounds...and for the Cavallone Mafia Famiglia, its a story that's forever locked within the Estate due to what a horrifying sight Reborn's strength is, as well as the full power of Black Death herself.

She passed his Final Exams, him certifying she's now a perfected Cloud worth her title, and she must find a Sky worthy of her. For as far as the Arcobaleno was concerned, she is the strongest Cloud after he checked out many reputations in the community.

She also still lives with Dino, if only to train him in fighting if he doesn't have his whip.

In three years, from a bankrupted clumsy wimp, he now is the third richest in the Vongola Alliance commanding over 5000 subordinate families which is Pure. Gold. And to think his family was once voted to be removed out of Vongola Alliance because of his bankruptcy by other bosses. Something Dino isn't too happy about thus has his own ways of vindictiveness. Such as rejecting every daughter offered to him for marriage for one thing. And he is a Sky Boss. Thus has hold over bosses who weren't Skies.

'That's pretty impressive while I was gone.' Lorelei whistled. 'But if you snubbed every Mafia Lady within the alliance, what kinda girl you'll marry?'

'Well, a girl who sees me for me for one thing.' said Dino as they ate dinner together. 'That I'm just Dino. Not a walking money-bag, instant rich ticket, stuff like that. I got my own intuition for this stuff practically brow-beaten into me while you were out on stuff Reborn just won't tell me about.' he complained.

'Well, good luck and be careful then.' said Lorelei. 'You pissed off a lot of people who understandably, pissed you off first, but still...'

'Yes yes.'

'So now he's off to train Vongola Decimo candidate...who'da thought that they got an heir stashed somewhere after the deaths of Timoteo's three sons?'

'They're resourceful for one.' said Dino. 'But all I know is Reborn said he's ten times worse than me...I feel sorry for that poor soul now. But anyway, he wants us to learn...Japanese.'

'Oh.'

That's a giveaway enough as it is.

Vongola Decimo is in Japan.

xxx

At around September...

Reborn has his next orders...demanding she come over ASAP so she scarfed up her lunch.

'I got a new job Dino! He's rushing me its so unfair!' Lorelei gasped out, running out of the mansion with her stroller bag.

'...must be a long-term one if she really packed up everything she owned.' Dino sweatdropped. 'Don't you need to borrow my jet?'

'No need! Its just nearby!'

Nearby indeed.

All she had to do, is get to the Italian Alley, and use their Tourism Office to instantly travel by International Portkey to the landing site of whatever country they're going to.

She arrived in Kyoto where the magical alley is, and then from there, took a train and taxi cabs.

Upon arriving in Namimori...

Cue the horror for one Sawada Tsunayoshi as when he got upstairs to his room after dinner, he gawked and stared in horror, and even Reborn did a double-take as there's a nude girl on his bed, fast asleep. Clothes strewn on the floor on his tidied-up room.

'...I almost forgot she's a bedroom nudist.' he said.

'Who's this lady?! Hopefully she's not as weird as Bianchi?!' Tsuna sputtered out, red-faced as the young woman sleeping on his bed...is drop-dead gorgeous and he saw way too much he couldn't tear his eyes off.

'Meh, this is the only issue I have with her.' Reborn twitched as he had Leon become a Mallet and threw it at the girl who quickly woke up and jumped away. 'Lorelei, there's a young boy in this room, so kindly get dressed please.' he instructed blandly.

'Mou...I'm on severe jetlag here I'm too banged up to find a hotel room...' Lorelei complained as she got dressed while said boy in question turned away. 'Awww isn't he cute, so innocent...and I thought boys his age are pervy by now, looking into porn and jacking off to it.' Tsuna choked out in utter horror at that.

'Well, this one is innocent in the most annoying way, unfortunately.' said Reborn. 'Did you bring what I asked you to bring?'

'Yes~'

'Good. I also enrolled you in Namimori as a Senior Student because there is someone I wanted you to watch out for. You'll know that someone when you see that person.'

'M'kay...can I go back to sleep now?'

'I suppose Tsuna can sleep on the floor for tonight.'

'Reborn!' Tsuna wailed in dismay. 'We have guest rooms for a reason! Can't she share with Bianchi?!'

'Er, she and Bianchi have a bad history. Bad idea.'

'Hehe...I once broke her arms and legs in several places for interfering in a job.' said Lorelei sheepishly to Tsuna's horror. 'All of which are open fractures so it took her months to get out of the hospital.'

'Er...you're at least, normal right?'

'As normal as an assassin can get and I used to be Reborn's student you know...I just graduated.' Lorelei chirped as this caused Tsuna more horror.

'She's my first-ever student, Lorelei Potter.' Reborn introduced him to her. 'She's known in the underworld as Black Death but to those enamored with her eyes and skin color, they call her Black Pearl instead. She gained notoriety since she's 14 and she's earning around the equivalent of over 30 million yen per job. A lot of mafia famiglias want her to join them but she enjoys Freelance Neutrality Status like myself, not wanting to limit her clientele if she was bound to one organization.'

'That's how it is, Vongola-kun.' Lorelei did a cat-smile. 'I hope you survive since you're apparently, _ten times worse than my other junior_. Heehee!'

Tsuna shuddered horribly.

He's ten times worse than Reborn's second student?


	9. Meeting Black Death

Meeting Black Death

The next morning...

Tsuna woke up with a backache "Owww..."

He remembered he slept on the floor because Reborn's first student has severe jet lag issues she can't last long enough to look for a hotel on her own.

'Oh, finally up, sleepyhead?' he looked to see her in a Namichuu Uniform...but with a short skirt and socks he was sure she'd get some flak of pain from Hibari with it had she been a normal girl but since she's an assassin, he figured he has nothing to worry about. Her socks are knee-high socks with banded white-and-black colors into it. He also just remembered that its also back to school again. Second Semester.

'Er...how old are you again?' Tsuna croaked out dumbly.

'17.' came his casual answer, causing him to gasp.

'17?!'

'Yup!'

'But shouldn't you be in high school at that age?!' Tsuna sputtered incredulously.

'Weeeell, I got a job that lasts a year long in here.' Lorelei winked. 'I just graduated from high school in the west, but Reborn has incredible bureaucracy skills so I'm back in ol' Middle School again!' she chirped.

'A job...is it because of me?'

'Hummm...related to that but Reborn's focus is you so I can't deal with you. I'm dealing with those around you and that's enough giveaway.' said Lorelei. 'In the mafia world, you do NOT interfere with anyone's jobs. Its an unspoken rule that will piss off anyone, particularly high-ranking mafioso like two of us. That's why I broke Bianchi's bones.' she quipped while Tsuna wondered how the fight turned out.

'She did yours?'

'Nope. Reborns. You see, we used to live with your senpai. He has a big fancy house and considering she nearly killed him to free Reborn's schedule, I had to deal with her. I was in training back then while taking jobs so I'm living there too. But when Reborn came here, that guy freshly graduated too, turning out real cool from the loser he used to be.' Tsuna sweatdropped.

'Haha...she tried to kill me with a poisoned canned juice too back in Summer School...and Gokudera faints when he sees her face...'

'Ohya? Do tell.'

xxx

'Oh, so you're Reborn-chan's first student?' Nana asked as she has breakfast ready.

'Yes. I used to be a really sick girl I can't go out to school on my own until last year's rehab.' said Lorelei, playing the role of a sweet girl, a contrast to the peppy cheery girl from earlier and last night's. 'Thanks to him I'm about to graduate middle school with other people after a few months.'

'Heee...must be rough if you're ill for several years.'

'Don't you know it! In my hospital room for years, never saw my house, stuff you'd see in a drama show.'

'Oh dear...'

And so...

'You got along well with my mom in a different personality too...' Tsuna croaked out as they were on the way to school.

'Well, in being an Assassin, being a skilled actor or actress is part of a job because you need to infiltrate to get close to your target.' said Lorelei. 'So you have to know various fields. For teenagers like myself, I often pretend I'm a student. Like heck I have a choice in that...but if I become an adult, I can become anything after studying several roles a woman can occupy. House Maid? Cook? Office Lady? Doctor or Nurse? Clerk? I can even be a Call-Girl in the streets or a whore in a brothel.' Tsuna choked at the last two. 'For the last two, I really have to prepare for that since I'm still a virgin...'

'Too much details!' Tsuna wailed, red-faced and embarrassed, causing her to giggle.

'But still, you're Decimo, Vongola-kun.' Lorelei gently chided. 'These are things to look out for in your life. As heir to the family, you are automatically a high-ranking mafioso target for assassination. I told you all this so you can safeguard your life. There's also male assassins who can play more roles than us girls, but what's common between us is that there are things only the other gender can do.'

'Oh...'

'I'm sure Reborn will teach you this himself.' Lorelei smiled. 'When I was your age, one of my targets was a Pedophile and all I had to do was be cute when I walked in the streets near him, he approached me offering me candy. I accepted and when the idiot took me to his house, before he could do anything inappropriate, he's dead. Reborn used to set me on amoral mafioso who are dangerous to kids. Mafioso aren't all bad. We just choose what we deal with. In crime, or in cases the police can't do anything about. Case in point, the pedophile I talked about is a Politician who has a business deal with a gang involving Child Snuff Films so yeah, _he set me on them_ , the head is just a start. He told me in a letter you don't want to be a mafioso...but if you become one, you could do a lot of good.'

'I can do a lot of good?' Tsuna frowned, thinking about it.

'Yep!' Lorelei patted his head. 'Your heart is in a good place, that's a start.'

It wasn't just a normal pat on the head.

She was tasked to remove a certain something off the kid using her magic, not her flames.

xxx

At school...

'Halt! Those pair of socks are illegal!' the Prefect on duty halted Lorelei.

'What, its legal in other schools in Japan, even elite ones!' Lorelei huffed. 'What makes this place sooo special?' she asked sarcastically.

'Take it up with the Head Prefect, he disapproves of those even if its normal everywhere else!'

'Aaaand where do I find this guy?'

'L-Lorelei-san, are you gonna be OK?!' Tsuna asked Lorelei worriedly.

'I'm gonna be OK!' Lorelei smirked with a dark smile. 'Ohhhh yeah, OK indeed!' shuddering, Tsuna wondered he shouldn't have felt sorry for her all of a sudden and he worried more for Hibari now.

xxx

'Hey Tsuna, rumor has it that you accompanied a foreign girl to school.' said Yamamoto as he, Tsuna and Gokudera walked to school together.

'She's Reborn's first student, Lorelei-san.' said Tsuna as his first sentence struck Gokudera and he looked terrified for good reason. 'She will be here for one year.'

'Oh, the kid has other students?' Yamamoto asked him jovially.

'Yeah, two before I became the third.' Tsuna smiled. 'She's real nice...but in some ways, she's scarier than Bianchi.'

'Er, how scary?' Gokudera asked him warily with an audible gulp.

'She told me that for interfering in a job which is a big no-no and Bianchi tried to kill the second, Lorelei broke her arms and legs into pieces. Open fractures.' Gokudera gawked, ashen-faced. While he can't stand Bianchi, he still cares for her somewhat. Yamamoto on the other hand, is utterly shocked.

'S-she broke her arms and legs...' Gokudera squeaked feebly.

'Is it true that interfering in a job is forbidden?' Tsuna asked him.

'Yeah...but Bianchi's apparently that crazy enough to do it...she's lucky she's not dead yet.' Gokudera whimpered, still shaken. 'I-I've heard of her.' he stammered. 'She's famous when I was a child. Black Death. Reborn personally endorsed her and she never fails a job, her jobs are always clean and she never gets as much as a scratch even if a whole squad armed to the teeth came to face her and they ALWAYS lose. She's a one-man army by herself.' he said, having his own vision of her in a blood-red background and a feminine shadowy silhouette. 'Many big-time organizations wanted her talent but she's hard to contact and nobody has any idea to contact her as Reborn accepts jobs he chucks her out on and nobody wants to deal with Reborn-san. Bianchi's lucky she got away with broken bones...for interfering in a job Reborn-san is in and Black Death is loyal to him to the bone? She's lucky!'

Tsuna can see how clearly-shaken his friend is.

To be fair, he nearly lost a sister for being her usual Yandere self.

'When did she come here?' Yamamoto asked Tsuna as seeing the usual hot-head so scared it was like whiplash, it disturbed him.

'Last night. She's gonna be here for a year.' said Tsuna feebly. 'She stayed at my house last night for jetlag, but she'll be moving elsewhere soon but she'll be nearby for a job he hired her on. This is scary since she and Bianchi are in the same town...'

Gokudera freaked out. In hysterics they had to take him to the infirmary.

xxx

Prefect Office...

'Change your socks and skirt length or else.' Hibari demanded coldly as his subordinate brought her to him. He could TELL this girl is trouble on legs. Beautiful, very, er, gifted where it counts and wore a shorter skirt just so she could wear longer socks. While that's normally OK, she made it too short and the socks are illegal due to being color-banded.

'No way!' said Lorelei stubbornly.

'You will change it. Or else.' Hibari growled.

'Or else what?' from the walls, Kusakabe and the other Prefect were sweating buckets. Especially as the girl let out an aura that got their boss pouncing at her, aiming to strike but she blocked his blows with her hands.

'Wha?!'

To finish it off, she gave him a deep, hot kiss that definitely shocked the Head Prefect. His subordinates were blushing.

'Teehee! You. Lose. So I get to wear these!' Lorelei chimed cheerfully. 'See ya!' and humming, she left the dumbstruck Prefects, heading for class.

'Er...kaicho, you OK?' Tetsuya asked Hibari numbly.

Hibari was frozen where he stood, in shock.

'Er, Kusakabe-san, I think he broke.'

'No kidding there...we better get outta here.' in fear for their lives, the other two rushed out as quietly as possible.

Minutes later for Hibari, it sank in that he, got his first kiss stolen by a law-breaking foreigner and swore to hunt her down later.

xxx

Lunch Time...

'Hi~!' Lorelei startled the be-jabbers out of the firsties, barging in the rooftop with her lunch.

'Lorelei-san!' Tsuna gasped as Gokudera went 'Hiiii!' almost perfectly imitating Tsuna of days ago while Yamamoto looked at the new foreign girl whom he knew, would be the talk of the whole school by now with good reason.

And he's certainly looking...

'Well, you're the only kid I know in school so I figure we should stick together.' she chirped, sitting beside Yamamoto as he and Gokudera sat in a way that Tsuna is in the middle and unwrapped her bento which is certainly big, and made of easy-to-pick food. 'So you have two friends huh? I figure with how cute and girly-looking you are, you'd have more.' she said to Tsuna's embarrassment.

'J-Juudaime is not girly!' Gokudera defended defensively.

'Ara, you haven't met his mom yet? Why, put him in a wig and they look alike.' Lorelei pointed out. 'He's practically a guy version of her with a broom for hair. Drop by for a visit!' Yamamoto did a double-take and looked at Tsuna in a new light in some ways.

'Really? Wow!' he exclaimed, awestruck.

'Tokoro-de Gokudera-kun, you have new orders.' Lorelei told him as Gokudera perked up. 'Tu sei a vivere con me nel mio appartamento da ora in poi.' Gokudera squawked at that while Tsuna and Yamamoto stared as she spoke in foreign language Tsuna knew is Italian with good reason, he just can't understand it. 'Il tuo attuale residenza è semplicemente atroce!'(You are to live with me in my apartment from now on. Your current residence is just atrocious!)

'Perché devo vivere con te?'(Why do I have to live with you?) Gokudera choked out. Living with Black Death?! His mind raced in various scenarios.

'Per prima cosa, io sono un adulto nelle nostre leggi e non sei, quindi è necessario un tutore legale che non sarebbe vomitare a.' Lorelei told him wryly. 'Se le leggi legali hanno iniziato a curiosare in giro, si otterrebbe nei guai per vivere da solo, se non è possibile rispondere adeguatamente alle autorità in discussione.'(For one thing, I'm an adult in our laws and you're not, therefore you need a Legal Guardian who you wouldn't puke at. If the legal laws started nosing around, you'd get in trouble for living alone if you can't answer properly to questioning authorities.) she told him perkily. 'Quindi sì, dopo la scuola, i bagagli e ci sposteremo a vivere insieme.'(So yes, after school, pack up and we'll move in together.)

'Erm, OK.' Gokudera croaked out dumbly, looking like a fish at that point.

"What are they talking about?!" they both thought in exasperated helplessness.

But Lorelei is a master at diverting topics before they could even _ask_.


	10. Training Management

Training Management

Gokudera thought he has to get used to this.

He moved into a 2K flat with Lorelei...in a swanky posh place he could never afford. Japan's rates are highway robbery dammit.

'So Lorelei-san...' said Gokudera, 'Aside from helping protect Juudaime, is there another task that concerns us?'

'Yes.' said Lorelei. 'Now that we're alone, I can tell you. You cannot tell Tsu-chan or Yamamoto-kun.' she told him. 'You and one other will be on my watch. The other idiot will attack me, we fight and he will learn from his losses. You, you need full hands-on formal training.' she said. 'You have great throwing skills with great accuracy, good speed at your age but you lack in everything else as you're too much of a specialist that you neglected everything else.' Gokudera felt struck by her judgment. 'Not to mention you're hot-headed and have an attitude of driving away potential comrades. Reborn told me as he observed you three so you will be my student. I will fill you in on where you lack.'

'Oh...what about Baseball-Freak?'

'Astonishingly, his habits made him very physically-fit and a natural-born hitman and considering its Reborn who praised him, that means a lot and it took me when I was fourteen to gain that same praise.' Gokudera was floored that the naive baseball-freak has more potential than he does! 'Peak physical fitness aside, he has great reflexes, capable of striking back a projectile fired at him at 187 kph from his Ball Machine Training at the Baseball Cage. All he needs is actual combat training and some studying and his greatest flaw is his obliviousness and incredible naivete. Really, Mafia Game?' Lorelei twitched.

'You on the other hand, need a lot to work on if you ever wish to be Tsu-kun's Right-Hand. To be the Right-Hand, Tsu-kun must trust you above everyone else.' Lorelei told him. 'I will give you the education of one and the worst you can be is the best. Failure is not an option.'

'Hai!'

'That, and we have to do something about your dismal eating habits. I checked your old apartment's fridge and its nothing but instant noodles because you spend money more on dynamite! You're actually worse than Tsu-chan in physical fitness and that's saying something that the only thing his body is better than yours is that he's not malnourished! You're eating healthy and plenty under my roof!'

'Ehhh?! But won't it cost you?!' Gokudera sputtered out.

'Oh, I'm filthy rich from my jobs that food expenses is merely a phone booth change to me even if this is Japan.'

Gokudera squawked.

'Now, our first order is shopping! And I'll teach you to cook incase I'm not available. I do work you know.'

xxx

'OK Gokudera, everyone's enemy in Japan, is the ridiculous pricing of goods here.' said Lorelei as they went to the vegetables area first. 'And imported stuff tend to be pricier than local goods as Japan has little arable land. In fact, for a person to live comfortably here, they at least, need a monthly income of 380000 yen if you live in an apartment and have good budgeting skills, as well as be an adventurous shopper who'd do anything for cheaper costs such as going to two or more different places to see where its cheaper in what, and buy in bulk what's on a 20% off or such.'

'On average if a Japanese cooks their own meals, they spend money mostly on food for main and side dishes as Rice and Condiments take a while to run out.' Lorelei lectured. 'Rice is over 4000 yen per 10kg. And it takes about two week for condiments to run out if you live solo while rice lasts one person about three weeks or less if they're big eaters.' she said. 'As for main and sides, you spend every day that in just one day for meals you want, expect to spend at least 1500 a day.'

'What could cost that much?' Gokudera asked incredulously.

Lorelei gave him a list. 'You do the Euro Equivalent yourself. ForEx constantly changes what I know is probably last week's news by now.'

Tuna 100g: 396  
Horse Mackerel 100g: 117  
Sardine/Anchovy 100g: 114  
Bonito 100g: 250  
Flounder 100G: 200  
Salmon 100g: 280  
Mackerel 100g: 110  
Saury 100g: 78  
Yellowtail 100g: 260  
Squid 100g: 100  
Octopus 100g: 290  
Prawns 100g: 320  
Asari 100g: 120  
Oysters 100g: 390  
Scallops 100g: 230  
Pork 100g: 260  
Chicken 100g: 135  
Ham 100g: 220  
Bacon 100g: 230  
Milk 100ml: 220  
Yogurt 1kg: 360  
Butter 200g: 420  
Cheese 100g: 190  
Eggs 10pcs: 240  
Cabbage 1kg: 190  
Nappa Cabbage 1kg: 190  
Bean Sprouts 100g: 150  
Sweet Potato 1kg: 440  
Potatoes 1kg: 330  
Daikon 1kg: 160  
Carrot 1kg: 340  
Onions 1kg: 250  
Tofu 1kg: 270  
Apples 1kg: 500  
Orange 1kg: 450  
Grapefruit 1kg: 350  
Pears 1kg: 530  
Persimmons 1kg: 480  
Banana 1kg: 220  
Oil 1kg: 325  
Salt 1kg: 110  
Soy Sauce 1l: 220  
Miso 750g: 320  
Sugar 1kg: 200  
Vinegar 500ml: 190  
Ketchup 500g: 210  
Mayonnaise 450g: 270  
Curry Mix: 220  
Yokan 100g: 220  
Castella 100g: 200  
Senbei 100g: 130  
Croquette 100g: 140  
Green Tea 100g: 580

'W-wow...'

'And this list is incomplete since I couldn't get the exact prices of Mirin, Katsuobushi and Konbu on websites. Its always different and not constant so I'd rather I see it for myself. And once a week, buy a lot of cheap fruit and down them the whole day along with meals for your vitamin Cs. Food supplies the rest anyway.'

And so, they shopped a lot of food that cost about 30000 yen...and Gokudera wonders WHY? There's even expensive stuff on board that wasn't on Lorelei's 'Cheap List'!

xxx

'OK Gokudera-kun, 'You will learn to cook from me so watch and learn. You can take notes if you like but that's when I'm done talking unless you mastered Shorthand.' she said as Gokudera was quick to take out a notepad. 'So for today's dinner its Unagidon. Unagi is rich in Vitamins A and B.' she said as she laced the Eel Fillets with Cloud Flames to make it contain more than it should without approaching Lethal Dose Levels of the good stuff. 'Its also a favorite summer food but because its very fatty, it requires quite the patience to make it tender so its a test on one's Patience Levels for the sake of delicious Eel. Just that, families with below 500k in monthly income don't buy it much. If they do, its only as a rare treat. Consider yourself lucky you'll have this for your entire summer!'

'R-right...'

'For our side dish...guess what this is~' Lorelei smiled as she held up a still-alive Fugu in a large plastic bag with water to Gokudera's horror.

'Are you gonna kill us?!'

'Nope, because I mastered Live Fugu Preparation as part of Reborn's crazy regime under a hazard bodysuit! I got some as its rich in Vitamin D, which almost all humans don't have of much unless they're outdoorsy, something you're clearly not! We'll only have this once a month.'

Seafood aside there's also vegetables...and fruit.

Gokudera's healing process from Malnutrition has begun without the boy knowing.

Then again, flames are only visible to those who are Flame Active that as days go by, Gokudera's physical improvements will manifest in a couple week's time.

But back to present date...

Lorelei has a job.

As a witch, she can control Nana into shopping for healthy goods based on family monthly budget, then propagate their best traits enough for a day's dose by dividing safety doses while ensuring they don't go into LD Territory in a week. Vitamin C's LD is 725mg and Vitamin D's is 1.5g is such an example. Then their bodies are controlled in a way that it can absorb nutrition fast and for their bodies to develop properly.

Hibari on the other hand...needed 'quite the effort'. By altering his food tastes, he now eats healthy as well.

As for Takesushi, considering the Yamamotos eat from their store stocks too, all fish and seafood are dealt with too and being a witch, she can conceal traces of Flames.

And during that summer...

'I haven't seen Gokudera lately.' said Yamamoto as the two dropouts were working on Summer School work.

'Oh, I had him do other things for now.' said Reborn. 'Focus on your schoolwork!'

Elsewhere, Gokudera was undergoing intensive training and hard at work as upon determining his talents, it was where Lorelei struck hard in.

At school next semester...

Lorelei came in her own style as usual...

Hibari pounced on her and they fought...

'Hiii! Is this going to be a regular thing from now on?!' Tsuna's jaws dropped at the sight of the older teens fighting.

Hibari was doing all he could out of irritation, Lorelei just looked amused with his efforts.

'She's effortless with Hibari if you ask me.' Yamamoto noted. 'She's not even breaking a sweat!'

'No kidding...' "Then again he's her second job." Gokudera thought wryly. In the whole summer, he was oh-so-worn out but bounces back quickly for some reason when his tutor massages his weary body to make 'faster progress'.

In the whole summer from the first week of July to the last week of August, Gokudera gained healthy weight and muscle, and much-needed skills.

During sun out, he does physicals. Sundown and after a large early dinner, he reads books and notes while being encouraged that from the stuff he learns, he is to create his own style and technique that make him Gokudera Hayato. His skill set is to reflect his very identity.

He wondered who ELSE has Reborn's attention.

xxx

As a passionate Boxing Freak, Sasagawa Ryohei lives 'to the extreme' as his motto and slogan.

His eating and training habits to hone himself made him the school's most muscular teenager, being slim with very developed and pronounced muscles made better in the weeks Lorelei was in Namimori unknown to him.

That, and he's gotten into studying as well in the summer while 'under control' and with Time-Turners giving him a huge sense of dejavu when conscious.

But somehow, he feels extremely confident lately!

xxx

'So Lorelei, how's your entire summer?' Reborn asked Lorelei as they met one midnight.

'Very fruitful...to the extreme you can say.' Lorelei chuckled. 'The boys you chose have developed well but I'm worried about Lambo. He's Tsu-chan's Lightning yet barely out of his diapers and not-too-smart I have to Compel him into studying and eating well instead of the junk he favors. Come February I'll begin his training.'

'I figure as much.' said Reborn. 'Sorry for overworking you.'

'Its OK, Vongola pays me handsomely anyway!' Lorelei grinned. 'Being popular with the bigwigs sure gives us fat wallets!'

'Heh, you outrich the entire Vongola Alliance by yourself you know.' Reborn scoffed. 'By outriching the biggest mafia alliance, you outriched all families combined you got the fattest wallet out of any mafia dons I know.'

'Well, I'll still work for money anyway. I'm not like other rich families who bankrupt themselves in a bid to show off. I outriched every family in Britain by now Sirius has to work a lot to keep opportunistic octopuses off of me since he approves what kind of man I want but sadly, nobody there fits the bill.' Lorelei sighed. 'Does even such a man exist?'

'They do. All you have to do is look.' said Reborn. 'You want a man as strong as you, love you as a woman not for your money and repute and be a good family man. For all you know such a man is close by. But don't rush especially in matters of the heart.'

'I know. I won't be like most of my kind who'll marry at 18 or something...' Lorelei snorted. 'I guess I've seen a lot of bad things in my life I learned to see what's really good worth keeping.'

'If you're as old as I am, you'd see much more.'

'...'

xxx

Lorelei maintained being a tutor to Gokudera and distant Nutritional Healer.

Her time in school is mostly monopolized by Hibari and their sparring with close combat.

However, after school...regime changed.

'Hibari-chan.' said Lorelei as she pinned Hibari down on submission. 'Since I have a student, we'll have to work on scheduling.' she said.

'What schedule?'

'You and my student will take turns physical training and sparring with me.' said Lorelei. 'I have made arrangements for October and you will start physical training following my instructions while my student undergoes combat and weapons...then you switch.' she said. 'You think my full strength was on our sparring days? Bitch, please...' Lorelei snorted as she took off her shoes. 'Try lifting my shoe.' Hibari looked at her, then at her shoe as she got off him.

When he did, he had trouble, even with both hands!

'My shoes weigh 500kg each by the way and so do the cuff bracelets I wear.' Hibari's look at her was priceless. My goal was to reach a ton's worth of strength and maximum speed but with careful training as to not end up like women in Marvel Comics or something.' Lorelei shivered. 'Noooot beautiful at all! But this is something only we can do. Or people like us. Nobody else can. Not even my student can do this.' she said. 'So, up for it?'

'If it means defeating you, I'll do what it takes, Omnivore.' Hibari grunted, making her giggle.

'Cute~live up to that promise Hibari-chan, I'm veeeeeery strict~' Lorelei had a mischievous smile on her face before kissing him again.

'Why're you kissing me?!'

'Where I come from its normal for a girl to kiss a man they deem under them.' Lorelei smirked as Hibari got angry crosshairs at being reminded he was weaker than her. 'If a man redeems himself, its his turn to kiss that girl to finally prove he's better than her. Work hard~'


End file.
